Vis à Vis
by Umbra Estel
Summary: TRADUCCION -Naruto sabía que había tenido padres, sólo que no lo había pensado mas que en sueños osciosos. Pero con un hombre ante él que bien podría ser él en quince años, se dio cuenta que en las cabilaciones que había hecho, nunca había pensado en esto
1. Un Comienzo

**Nota de Autor**: Esta es una **nueva versión** de _La Puerta Número Dos_. Ojalá que el énfasis aclare cualquier confusión. ¿Por qué, se preguntan, estoy reescribiendo un fic que ni siquiera he terminado? Bueno, el hecho es que estoy absoluta e irrevocablemente **atascada** con _La Puerta_. No puedo llevarla mas adelante porque incluso aunque se a donde quiero que llegue no sé como llegar ahí, y eso significa o que soy realmente una mala escritora o que _La Puerta_ se ha enredado entre tantos problemas que finalmente se ha hundido en un hueco. Sin mencionar que mi laptop, la cual aún se está rehusando incluso a dejarse prender, contiene mis mas recientes cavilaciones de _La Puerta_. En cualquier caso, esta reescritura intenta lograr uno o mas de los siguientes propósitos: 1.) Tal vez sacar a sacudidas el resto de _La Puerta_ de mi recalcitrante cabeza; 2.) Darles a ustedes, pobre gente, **algo** que leer, incluso si sólo logro subir un capítulo por mes; 3.) Reemplazar completamente _La Puerta_ como una inspección superior del concepto y los personajes (si _La Puerta_ será removida todavía no es decidido).

La **buena** noticia es que una de las grandes cosas que me impedían el escribir cualquier cosa –un problemático compañero de trabajo quien ponía al equipo completo de mi lugar de trabajo bajo completo e innecesario estrés –ha sido castigado (_Gracias, DIOS_). Todos nosotros estamos mucho más felices ahora que esta persona en particular se ha ido y no me siento ni por poco tan exhausta como solía. Esto no significa que voy a estar sacando capítulos dos veces por semana como solía hacerlo, pero seré capaz de dedicarles mucho más tiempo y energía a ustedes chicos.

**ETA (Hora prevista de llegada)**: Se le ha hecho un pequeño cambio a este capítulo. El propio Naruto modelo de Konoha ha sido removido y reemplazado con algo que encaja un poco mejor en la situación. El modelo Naruto puede que aparezca en un futuro intervalo, aunque no se exactamente cuando.

**Título**: _Vis-à-Vis_ (alias _La Puerta Número Dos: Reabierta_)

**Autor**: Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Pareja(s)**: Eventual SasuSaku (aunque nada de verdadero interés para los fans de la pareja); reflexiones paternales de NaruHina; _posiblemente_ ItaShin (_tal vez_, si le doy vueltas y hay interés)

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Género**: Drama

**Tipo**: Multi-Capítulo (Trabajo En Progreso)

**Clasificación**: T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Spoilers**: Oh sí (mis disculpas para aquellos quienes apreciaban tanto que _La Puerta_ no tuviera spoliers)

**Fecha de presentación**: 7/10/08

**Derechos / Advertencia de Derechos**: Lo que es mío es mío y lo que no es mío es de alguien mas.

**Resumen**: Naruto estaba bastante enterado que, por lo menos en algún momento, tuvo padres; sólo que simplemente nunca había pensado mucho en ello mas allá que como una vaga fantasía. Dependiendo de su humor en aquellas ocasiones, sus padres podían o amarlo u odiarlo, y las innumerables teorías de lo que les había pasado estaban basadas principalmente en una de esas dos opciones. Pero con un hombre frente a él que fácilmente podría ser él dentro de quince años, Naruto se dio cuenta de que en todas las cavilaciones que había hecho por años en el pasado, extrañamente, nunca habían tratado de imaginar como se veían sus padres. _No es que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar algo como __**esto**__…_

**La Razón Detrás de Esto**: Como algunos de ustedes podrán recordad de _La Puerta_, hice una nota acerca del número de fics del tipo Naruto-obtiene-una-familia que fueron o mal escritos, o no terminados, o ambas cosas. La única excepción a esto fue el _Parallels _de QuestofDreams y Lazuli, el cual recomiendo altamente a menos que resulte que sean homofóbicos o no estén interesados en amor entre chicos, porque es un SasuNaruSasu. No digan que no les advertí. Como sea, este fic fue escrito con la intención de darle el beneplácito de Naruto-con-una-familia a **todos** los fanáticos de nuestro rubio delincuente favorito –no hay nada de malo con los fics que contienen homosexualidad, por supuesto, pero tampoco es algo que todos busquen – ¡así que espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1** **– Un Comienzo**

* * *

_Una mujer rubia de mediana edad estaba sentada cómodamente en una vieja mecedora, su primer nieto acunado en sus brazos. "Había una vez, en una distante era de magia y misterio, dos casi idénticos países gobernados por dos poderosos y sabios reyes que de alguna manera se veían exactamente iguales. La Muerte los había separado cruelmente y la Vida había forzado a sus mentes a crecer separadas, pero muy en el fondo en sus corazones nunca se olvidaron el uno al otro y ambos reyes dedicaron la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía en encontrar aquel otro país con aquel otro rey incluso aunque ninguno podía imaginar que era lo que realmente estaban buscando. Como resultado, la Muerte los seguía separando y la Vida los seguía empujando más lejos cada día, pero los reyes perseveraban. Hasta este día los reyes permanecen en un sutil limbo, incapaces de alcanzarse el uno al otro y hasta este momento incapaces de vivir verdaderamente incluso aunque los años hayan pasado."_

"…_Mamá," dijo el hijo de la mujer mientras entraba al cuarto, "esa es una historia horrible."_

"_¿Oh?" respondió ella, pensativa. "Te gustaba cuando eras pequeño."_

"_Lo recuerdo," le aseguró, "pero… da demasiado cerca del blanco."_

_Ella suspiró. "Lo se, cariño, pero no es como si alguna vez __**vayas**__ a contarle acerca de tu hermano."_

"_¡Mamá, __**por favor**__! Te amo, pero difícilmente es tu asunto lo que le diga a __**mi **__hijo acerca de mi familia. Además, escuchar sobre su tío muerto no le va a hacer ningún bien –no tengo ninguna __**razón**__ para contárselo. Es __**deprimente**__ y hay miles de cosas mejores para ocupar la mente que podr –… ¡Oh, mamá, __**por favor**__ no me veas así! ¡No estoy tratando de faltarte al respeto y __**no**__ estoy en negación! ¡Simplemente no le veo el __**caso**__!"_

_Duramente, ella le recordó a su hijo adulto, "Tu hermano aún es parte de esta familia, incluso muerto."_

"_¡__**Claro**__ que lo es!" protestó su hijo, ofendido ante la implicación de que no le importaba._

"_No es nada de lo que estar avergonzado."_

"_¡__**No**__ estoy avergonzado de algo que ninguno de nosotros puede controlar! Pero mamá, las únicas personas que absolutamente __**deben**__saber acerca de él somos tú y yo. Eso es __**todo**__. Decirle a otros acerca de él no tiene absolutamente ningún propósito; nadie mas tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y sólo los hará sentir incómodos de ser conscientes de que le pasó. ¡Si vas por ahí diciéndole a toda la villa, solamente estás dándole una visión sensacionalista a una extremadamente privada tragedia y no voy a apreciar o tolerar esa clase de degradación a su memoria, sin importar lo pequeña que esta sea!"_

_Ella desvió la mirada de su hijo hacia su nieto por un momento. "Eso es muy duro, querido."_

_Su hijo dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Mamá, __**no**__ le hagas esto. __Mi hermano está __**muerto**__. Déjalo descansar. __Te prometo que lo reconoceré si se presenta la oportunidad; Naruto no __**necesita**__ saber pero tiene el derecho a saberlo, y le diré todo lo que se sobre su tío __**si**__ algo llegase a pasar que lo sacara a la luz."_

_Ella frunció sus labios, pero no discutió. Efectivamente, su hijo era un adulto y tales elecciones se habían convertido en unas que él tenía que hacer por sí mismo, sin interferencias. "…Está bien, corazón, hazlo a tu manera. Pero espero que seas capaz de contárselo sin lastimarte a ti mismo, de otra manera lo asustarás a él y a todos los demás que te amen."_

"_Estaré __**bien**__, mamá," le prometió su hijo gentilmente. "Lo he hecho por todo este tiempo ¿o no?"_

* * *

"¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?"

Sasuke levantó la mirada de su posición sobre el piso de azulejo blanco, sus oscuros ojos sospechosos. "Estaban tratando de quitarle el soporte vital. ¿Por qué?"

Tsunade se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

Frunció el entrecejo. "Sé que lo sabes."

"En realidad," contraatacó, molesta, "no lo sé. Como sea, tengo una buena suposición y si es correcta entonces serás informado en lo que te sea pertinente. No es importante."

"¡Querían que _muriera_!" espetó Sasuke, furioso de que ella fuera tan frívola.

"Señala a los responsables y estaré feliz de… tener unas palabras con ellos." Dijo siniestramente. "Ahora, ¿asumo que fuiste tú quien lo encontró?"

Sasuke se volvió a sentar en su silla, insatisfecho. "Sí. En el campo nueve."

"¿Lo estabas buscando?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?" sondeó.

"Quedamos en vernos para almorzar y luego entrenar en el campo cuatro. Cuando no se apareció, fui a buscarlo."

"¿Por qué revisaste los campos?"

Encogió un hombro. "Me dijo que tenía uno apartado hasta ayer. Él es tan obsesivo acerca de entrenar que pareció el mejor lugar para encontrarlo."

"¿Dónde estuviste el día antes de ayer?" le preguntó sin rodeos.

La miró fijamente sin expresión alguna. "¿…Estás bromeando?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que asumir que todos son culpables."

Extrañamente, eso pareció ser una suficientemente buena explicación para él. Tal vez su proximidad con Naruto significaba que él aprobaba esa opinión en particular. "Practiqué con Kakashi-sensei en la mañana, aproximadamente desde las ocho hasta las mil cuatrocientas, y luego fui acechado y casi importunado por Sakura e Ino toda la tarde."

"¿_Toda_ la tarde?" presionó Tsunade.

Sasuke frunció el cejo otra vez, con mucha mas profundidad, y se explicó defensivamente, "Seguían _encontrándome_…" Notó la expresión de la mujer y la miró con ira. "Eso _no_ es gracioso."

Tsunade mantuvo un cuidadoso control de su expresión facial. Sakura e Ino probablemente se derretirían por Sasuke por el resto de su vida –el mismo tiempo en que él seguramente trataría de ignorarlas –pero la edad les había enseñado a las chicas sutileza. Aunque no eran perfectas en ello, estaban mejorando. Eventualmente llegaría a un punto donde sería apenas notable, pero hasta entonces él simplemente tendría que resistirlo como un hombre. "¿Me estaba riendo?"

La miró con violenta furia. "Bien pudiste haberlo hecho."

"Claro," replicó con sarcasmo, bien consciente de que odiaba ser menospreciado. "Bueno, quiero que te vayas a casa y duermas un poco por ahora. Espero un reporte completo en mi escritorio para mañana en la tarde. Y mientras estás en ello, mejor se lo dices a Iruka. Ninguno de nosotros va a oír el final de esto si no es así."

"¿Y que con Naruto?"

"Él estará bien."

"_Trataron de quitarle el soporte vital,_" gruñó Sasuke.

"¿Acaso pensaste," señaló Tsunade, "qué tal vez no lo necesita?"

La miró con incredulidad. "¿No lo _necesita_? Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero Naruto se las arregla para salir de virtualmente cualquier cosa que lo lastima. Si llega a un punto donde está inconsciente, _necesita_ soporte vital."

Ella resopló. "Tal vez _tú_ no lo hayas notado, pero Naruto es mas duro que eso."

"Cuando lo encontré," dijo Sasuke furiosamente crispado, "no tenía pulso y no estaba respirando. Creo que eso merece por lo menos una noche a través de soporte vital."

Tsunade parpadeó. "¿Perdón?" Era una pregunta retórica, así que Sasuke no se molestó en repetirse a sí mismo. "Si me permites ¿Por qué diablos encontraste innecesario mencionar eso antes?"

"Aparentemente creí erróneamente que tú eras un iryounin y que podrías entenderlo," dijo con mordacidad.

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera abrir por completo su boca para replicar, las lecturas en los monitores alrededor de la cama de Naruto comenzaron a cambiar. En lugar de despellejar a Sasuke verbalmente, se movió al lado de la cama que él no estaba ocupando y reportó, "Está despertando."

Sasuke se alejó impacientemente y la dejó trabajar, pero sus ojos negros estaban clavados en el rostro de su amigo. Después de un momento Tsunade se enderezó y unos desenfocados ojos azules se abrieron un poco. Lentamente se deslizaron a cada lado, parpadearon igual de lentamente, y se abrieron un poco mas. Incluso cuando estaban totalmente abiertos aún se veían medio cerrados debido al total agotamiento que aparentemente tenían. Una vez más se movieron de lado a lado, pero esta vez cuando cayeron sobre Sasuke se quedaron ahí, y él se inclinó hacia delante al tiempo que la boca de Naruto se movía debajo de la máscara que le estaba proveyendo aire. Las sílabas fueron susurradas y difíciles de escuchar por sobre el _silbido-estrepitoso_ del tanque de oxígeno, pero cuando lo lograron Sasuke supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"…U…chiha…-san…Por…Por favor… padre…"

Naruto perdió el conocimiento después de eso, absolviendo a Sasuke de la necesidad de responder, y el heredero de los Uchiha se hundió de nuevo en el asiento donde había estado casi por todo un día.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Tsunade

Las cejas de Sasuke se juntaron en un gesto de confusión. "Creo… Creo que me estaba pidiendo que encontrara a su padre."

Tsunade lo miró con dureza. "¿Eso fue todo?"

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza en una media negación y dijo, "Él… Él me llamó 'Uchiha-san'."

Escuchar cortesía de Naruto estaba mal en múltiples niveles. El rubio nunca en su vida había sido educado hacia nadie; ni siquiera ante el Sandaime o Tsunade, aunque había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por ser civilizado frente a Sakura. Como era usual, Naruto hacía las cosas en sentido contrario –sólo ofrecía un atisbo de educación después de que todos los _demás_ eran primero corteses con _él_, aunque para el momento en que la cosa llegaba a ese punto la mayoría de las personas simplemente lo aceptaba como era y a su rudeza no intencionada. No era como si de verdad pudiera ser culpado, puesto que nadie se había molestado en enseñarle siquiera lo más básico de la socialización hasta la aparición de Iruka, y obviamente pudo haber sido un completo santo y la villa aún lo hubiera odiado. Después de presenciar la crueldad de la villa, Sasuke difícilmente lo culpaba cinco años después –incluso si se hubiera puesto en _su_ lugar no hubiera valido la pena el esforzarse en comportarse en ningún sentido.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. Después de varios minutos de deliberación, dijo, "Quédate aquí hasta que mande a alguien."

Sasuke, habiendo estado todo menos ansioso de ser mandado a la cama como un recalcitrante niño, inmediatamente se sentó en su silla de nuevo y miró a la Godaime salir de la habitación.

* * *

Una semana y media después, claramente había algo _realmente_ mal en el cuarto doscientos treinta y seis del Hospital Konoha.

La cosa era, que Sasuke había estudiado antes a Naruto. No era nada parecido a una fascinación secreta o un cariño secreto; difícilmente lo hubiera podido evitar porque cualquier buen guerrero examina a su oponente en cada oportunidad posible para identificar sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Puesto que Naruto era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser uno de los pocos recurrentes adversarios de Sasuke, el heredero Uchiha era capaz de aprender más acerca del rubio con cada encuentro.

Una cosa era su apariencia física. Donde la mayoría de la gente pasaba desapercibido en el paisaje Naruto siempre sobresalía de él, incluso cuando no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para ser notado. No era nada más su ropa, la cual con el tiempo se había convertido en menos naranja –aunque el aún presente naranja era compensado siendo notablemente más brillante. Era su cabello de vívido amarillo limón en sus usualmente erizados picos, los cuales mantenía cortos –con un kunai, para el completo horror de Sakura y la exasperación de Iruka –porque admitía ser demasiado perezoso para mantenerlo arreglado si se lo dejara largo. También eran sus intensos ojos azules, de los cuales Sasuke nunca había visto a nadie siquiera acercarse al color, que se volvían de una tonalidad un poco más pálida cuando estaba enfocado o enojado. Como sea, a pesar de todo eso, Naruto podía de alguna manera desaparecer en cualquier multitud y no ser visto; en general esa era probablemente la habilidad mas peligrosa que poseía.

Naruto era simplemente un enigma caminando, y si alguien alguna vez le decía que probablemente podría estar tan satisfecho consigo mismo como usualmente lo estaba cuando aprendía, hubiera puesto nervioso a alguien.

Así que Sasuke había estudiado a su amigo. Por consiguiente, Sasuke estaba _más_ que seguro que el tinte morado que los ojos del rubio poseían definitivamente no había estado ahí antes. Le preocupaba que fuera un signo de la influencia del kyuubi, aunque hubiera podido estar más preocupado si las pupilas de Naruto hubieran estado verticales y delgadas como las había visto antes. Pero además de eso, su repentina cortesía y algún tipo de problema de memoria, Naruto se veía normal.

Tsunade frotó sus senos nasales. "Lo siento, Naruto. ¿Podemos hacerlo una vez mas?"

El rubio suspiró con cansancio. "Sí, señora."

"Gracias. ¿Nombre?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

Hubo un perceptible revuelo entre la gente que estaba parada dentro del cuarto, así como lo había habido en cada una de las veces anteriores.

"¿Afiliación?"

"Konohagakure."

"¿Número de ID?"

Naruto fácilmente recitó tanto su número de ciudadano como su número de shinobi, los cuales eran los mismos que siempre había tenido pero que no habría sido capaz de repetir por completo una semana antes.

"¿Rango?"

"Genin."

"¿Edad?"

"Doce."

El que dijera que era cinco años mas joven de lo que era en realidad había sido ya bastante extraño, pero era peor que cuando se le preguntaba su dirección siempre daba la de la mansión del Hokage sobre el monumento.

"¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

"Octubre diez."

"¿Qué pasó ese día?"

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, como lo había hecho las dos veces anteriores. "… Nací."

"¿No ocurrió otra cosa de importancia?" presionó Tsunade. "¿Cómo un ataque?"

Su ceño fruncido se hizo mas profuso. "…No."

"Muy bien. ¿Comida favorita?"

"Miso ramen."

"¿Tipo de sangre?"

"B. No recuerdo el factor Rh."

"Gracias," dijo Tsunade de nuevo, y dejó caer su rostro sobre sus manos con un cansado suspiro.

Naruto miró el cuarto del hospital y a sus muchos ocupantes. Era bastante alarmante el como parecía no reconocer a la mayoría de la gente ahí presente a excepción de que fuera de pasada, especialmente a Sakura y al resto de sus iguales inmediatos, quienes se habían pasado por ahí brevemente para verlo. Había recordado sus nombres y de donde los recordaba –clases de la academia y encuentros en la villa –pero nada acerca de los exámenes chuunin o de las misiones que habían realizado juntos en varias ocasiones.

"Ey," dijo Naruto repentinamente, "si me está preguntado todas estas cosas sobre mí ¿Por qué no me ha preguntado acerca de mis padres o de mi hermana también?"

Iruka hizo un extraño sonido de ahogo.

"Cuéntame sobre ellos," replicó Tsunade, instantánea pero amablemente.

"El nombre de mi madre es Hotaru," comenzó Naruto, a la ligera y felizmente. "No conozco su apellido –nunca se me ha dicho porque papá dice que su padre era un cabrón y que no merece ningún reconocimiento. Mi padre es Namikaze Arashi, el Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure. Los jounin y algunos de los chuunin lo llaman algunas veces el 'Señor de los Zorros' cuando no está cerca, pero no se el por qué a menos que sea algo que tenga que ver con Kyuubi-neesan."

Tsunade se sobresaltó ante eso. "¿'Kyuubi-neesan'?"

Naruto asintió. "Los civiles de aquí no lo saben porque podrían asustarse, pero papá salvó a un kyuubi de ser atacado y asesinado por algunos aldeanos en algún lugar del norte. Ella se sabe comportar y lo ha ayudado en algunas ocasiones, así que él la deja quedarse en los bosques alrededor de Konoha."

"Ya veo. ¿Y tu hermana?"

Algo oscuro y feo cruzó por el rostro de Naruto muy brevemente. Sasuke sintió un infeliz vuelco en su estómago –él conocía esa mirada bastante bien, habiéndola visto en su propio rostro.

Celos.

Aunque tras una segunda ojeada, había desaparecido por completo. "Oh," dijo Naruto animadamente. "Mi hermana es Akiko. Tiene casi tres años. Mamá quiere que llegue a ser una dama, pero, eh…" Se frotó detrás de la cabeza en un gesto dolorosamente familiar. "…parece que mas bien es una kunoichi." Repentinamente bostezó. "…'Scúlpenme."

Tsunade se puso de pie. "Te agradezco por tu tiempo y aprecio tu paciencia. Por favor descansa un poco."

"Bien." Naruto se relajó inmediatamente en el apoyo de la cama y se quedó dormido con su usual rapidez.

Sakura estrujó sus manos distraídamente. "¿Tsunade-sama, qué…?"

"No lo se," replicó la Godaime, claramente confundida. "Si es una broma –lo cual dudo –entonces está haciendo un endiabladamente buen trabajo para mantenerla, totalmente."

"¿_Totalmente_?" presionó Sakura.

"Hay algunas inconsistencias," concordó Kakashi pensativamente. "Algunas mas obvias que otras. El Cuarto tenía un apodo, pero nunca fue conocido como ninguna clase de señor de los zorros incluso después de derrotar al kyuubi. El padre de su esposa era un shinobi de un país que ya no existe, y murió en un esfuerzo por proteger al Sandaime no mucho tiempo después de llegar aquí. El Cuarto no había asumido por completo sus tareas como Hokage en aquel tiempo, pero estaba en entrenamiento, así que asistió al funeral –fue ahí cuando conoció por primera vez a su esposa, aunque ello lo golpeó en la cara porque malinterpretó algo que dijo."

Sakura giró los ojos. "Eso suena exactamente al como podría ser la familia de Naruto –lucha primero, piensa después." Entonces se detuvo y parpadeó. "Espera... ¿Entonces…?"

"¿Entonces?" le provocó Kakashi, y era claro que estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara.

"Hablando de cabrones…" murmuró Sasuke.

El jounin hizo una seña desdeñosa hacia la dirección de su una vez estudiante sin siquiera molestarse en mirar.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. "¡¿…Naruto es de verdad el hijo del Cuarto Hokage?!"

Sasuke parpadeó. Era un pensamiento extraño, lo cual era exactamente la razón por la que no lo había considerado por sí mismo; nunca había sabido que Naruto fuera otra cosa que un huérfano. Para ser sinceros, Naruto era _el_ huérfano –el niño afiche de Konoha por las víctimas del kyuubi a los que el zorro no les causó ningún daño físico, así como también por los niños sin padres de todos los demás lados. _Todos_ sabían que él era un huérfano y Naruto siempre había estado orgulloso de ello –prueba de que podía vivir por su cuenta, aunque la gente lo quisiera o no.

Era, por supuesto, imposible para Naruto el existir si no había tenido padres en _algún momento_, pero Sasuke simplemente nunca había pensado sobre ello. Se dio cuenta entonces, con una aguda punzada de auto recriminación, que nunca siquiera se había _molestado_ en saber de los padres de Naruto. Seguro, Naruto –por lo menos supuestamente –no tenía idea de sus nombres o sus rostros o si estaban vivos o muertos, pero ciertamente estaban _rodeados_ de personas que lo podrían saber o podrían tener acceso a archivos que pudieran decirles una cosa u otra. Aunque, por otro lado, Naruto nunca había expresado realmente mucho interés en saberlo, y eso era el porque Sasuke no había hecho el intento.

Finalmente, Sasuke aún podría no haberlo creído de haber encontrado la verdad. Era extremadamente difícil equiparar a Naruto de cualquier forma con el Cuarto Hokage, quien había sido aclamado como un genio a pesar de no contar con un kekkei genkai del cual depender. Naruto, por otro lado, era todo _menos_ un genio a parte de unas cuantas dolorosamente inconexas muestras de estrategia inteligente que Sasuke había presenciado. La edad le había dado la experiencia que _simulaba_ la genialidad, pero eso era todo.

"Si," dijo Kakashi en respuesta a la suposición de Sakura, con un nivel de tranquilidad y un silencioso placer maligno que pudo haberlo puesto en prisión.

Sakura hizo un agudo sonido que recordaba al aire saliendo de un globo.

Sasuke se puso de pie, furioso. "¡¿Por qué diablos nunca se lo dijiste?!"

La expresión de Kakashi fue arrasada por clara disconformidad. No había fallado en percatarse de la acusación implícita de Sasuke sobre la deliberada retención de información. "El Cuarto dejó dos órdenes permanentes cuando murió. La primera era que Naruto tenía que ser visto como un héroe por su sacrificio. La segunda era que la herencia de Naruto no debería serle revelada ni a él ni al resto del mundo hasta el momento en que se hubiese establecido como una persona, para protegerlo de los enemigos de los shinobi y de las sombras de los propios logros del Cuarto."

"¿Qué sacrificio?" preguntó Sakura.

"Un sacrificio que les permite a ustedes vivir la vida que actualmente tienen," evadió el jounin con habilidad.

Sasuke miró con furia al resto en la habitación para asegurarse de que sus iguales no estuvieran presentes. Sai estaba ahí, pero a él ya se lo había dicho Danzou, a quien no le había importado la proclamación de silencio del Tercero. "El kyuubi."

Todos los adultos se giraron hacia él mientras Sakura parpadeaba y decía, "_Ohhh…_"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" demandó Tsunade con severidad.

"Nadie que debiera hacerlo," espetó de regreso Sasuke con enojo. "He estado en la cabeza de Naruto con él; vi esa cosa tratando de joderlo."

Tsunade se giró hacia Sakura, quien explicó, "Cuando salimos para rescatar a Gaara después de que fuera raptado por el Akatsuki… Naruto cargó demasiado sobre sus hombros, pero parecía estar un poquito mas destrozado de lo necesario por la muerte de un amigo. 'Bijuu' y 'jinchuuriki'… No parecía que esas palabras le gustaran para nada. Agregado al hecho de que el kyuubi atacó y fue diezmado en Octubre diez, que la villa lo odie, la extraña manera que sus ojos se curvan y cambian cuando se enfurece… no fue tan difícil ponerlo junto, incluso antes de que me lo confesara." Se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente lo olvidé hasta ahora."

"¿_Olvidar_?" preguntó Shizune con incredulidad.

Sakura se volvió a encoger de hombros, con filosofía. "Bueno, siempre lo ha tenido ¿verdad? La diferencia entre ellos es obvia –casi nunca me pasa por la cabeza."

"¿Quién mas lo sabe?" cuestionó Tsunade.

"Shikamaru," replicó Sakura. "Pero creo que se le dijo porque era considerado un requerimiento como el líder de una misión. Además de él, nadie que yo sepa."

Sai levantó su mano. "Danzou me dijo."

"Eso no me sorprende," murmuró, y se frotó los senos nasales por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez ese día. "Muy bien, bueno, ahora que lo saben deberían _también_ saber que el Tercer Hokage escribió una ley declarando que la localización del kyuubi _nunca_ debe ser discutido abiertamente, incluso entre aquellos que lo saben. Dejaré a Naruto decidir esa última parte, pero ustedes los demás tienen dos opciones: guardar silencio, o ser silenciados."

"Sí señora," accedió Sakura sin rechistar.

Sai no dijo nada mientras Sasuke resopló. "¿Qué, como si no le escupieran lo suficiente a como están ya las cosas?"

"Simplemente _no_," gruñó la Quinta Hokage.

Sasuke suspiró y giró los ojos ligeramente hasta que se posaron en el no-Naruto. "…Sus ojos son púrpura, como si el chakra del zorro estuviera justo debajo de la superficie."

"Lo vi," chasqueó Tsunade, "Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera piensa que eso haya atacado Konoha, así que dudo seriamente que sepa algo al respecto. La única cosa que podemos hacer es interrogarlo cuando despierte. Yamato –"

"_Yo me _quedaré." Respondió Sasuke con firmeza. Cuando ella lo miró con detenimiento, simplemente dijo, "Originalmente estaba bajo la tutela de mi clan ¿cierto? Y apenas parece ser capaz de reconocer a cualquier otra persona de todas formas. Probablemente sea mejor para él que despierte con alguien al que por lo menos él _cree_ conocer."

Tsunade frunció el ceño, miró a través de la ventana al cielo estrellado, luego al reloj en la pared a su derecha. "Bien," decidió, "pero no quiero que seas un macho sabelotodo. Lo has estado vigilando por dos días. Si algo pasa y no lo puedes manejar, _pide ayuda_. Yamato puede contener su chakra."

Sasuke asintió solemnemente, aunque se sentía confiado en su control. Eso y que Naruto le había reportado alguna vez que el zorro parecía considerarlo –aunque era irrelevante –como una gran medicina a pesar de que no hacía ningún esfuerzo serio para reprimirlo por algo. "Lo haré."

Además, Naruto nunca se perdonaría si el kyuubi usaba su cuerpo para destruir Konoha, y Sasuke no quería ser quien le revelara que no todo lo que se pudo haber hecho se hizo. Peor aún, el idiota probablemente no lo pensaría en el calor-del-momento antes de tratar de hacer algo infinitamente estúpido para subsanar su falla, como brincar de un precipicio o cometer suicidio ritual. Naruto era verdaderamente su propio y mas duro juez, y tenía que protegerse de si mismo tanto como –posiblemente mucho mas –cualquier otro en el mundo.

* * *

Continuará en… **Capítulo 2** **–Un Problema**

_Oh, __**genial**_**, **susurró Sarcasmo. Sarcasmo era generalmente ahogado por Kyuubi, quien era mas que suficientemente mordaz para las necesidades de Naruto, pero cuando fuese que Kyuubi no se molestaba en hablar, Sarcasmo estaba justo ahí esperando para tomar las riendas. Aunque Sarcasmo no estaba totalmente en el mismo nivel de viciosa crudeza que Kyuubi, así que Naruto tenía menos problemas con él que con el zorro. Y siempre podía simplemente desconectar esa parte de sí mismo, mientras que la impositiva presencia de Kyuubi era un poquito más difícil de ignorar. _¡No es una sorpresa que seas tan __**magnífico**__ shinobi!_

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tú Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

**Título****: **_**Vis-à-Vis**_**(alias **_**La Puerta Número Dos: Reabierta**_**) **

En un review que recibí hace **años**, alguien mencionaba que él/ella pudo haber leído _La Puerta_ un poco antes si él/ella no hubiera pensado que "La Puerta Número Dos" significaba que el fic era un programa de juegos. El resumen obviamente no transmite que la idea sea un programa de juegos, pero yo misma he buscado varias veces fics interesantes por su título, y sólo leo el resumen si el título capta mi mirada. Además de eso, por la forma en que el Kyuubi explica las cosas en _La Puerta_, el universo paralelo bien pudo haber sido _La Puerta Número 187, 456, 394, 563_ para lo que sabemos.

Cuando inicialmente comencé a reescribir _La puerta_, agregué "Reabierta" con el sentido de transmitir la segunda parte y para ser sutil pero aún así repugnantemente astuta (¿Lo entienden? _La Puerta Número Dos_ ha sido _Reabierta_). Luego de eso decidí cambiar el título por completo a _Vis-à-Vis _(Se pronuncia: "vis-a-vis") (**Pequeña nota de traducción:** No se francés, así que según una amiga así se pronuncia), la cual es una frase francesa definida en mi diccionario prehistórico como: "**prep.** 1) cara a cara con; opuesto a 2) en comparación con o en relación a" así como también: "**sust.**, _pl_. 1a) una persona que esta cara a cara con otra b) el opuesto de alguien u homólogo". Esto no es un perfectamente apropiado nombre para el fic tampoco, puesto que no **todo** en el universo paralelo es exactamente lo opuesto que en el universo real, pero los dos Naruto **son** totalmente opuestos el uno del otro y los lectores de _La puerta_ ya saben como es que realmente se llevan. Puede que decida cambiar el título en un futuro, pero probablemente no lo haga.

Es interesante recalcar que, _vis_ también significa en Latín "fuerza" y/o "fortaleza", lo cual es probablemente el como los franceses lo terminaron usando en el concepto de arriba (si eso no les causa ningún sentido, tendrás que ir a revisar la etimología de la palabra por ustedes mismos –no tengo el espacio para explicarlo aquí –y considerar al tipo de personas que generalmente hablan latín).

--

_**Una mujer rubia de mediana edad estaba sentada cómodamente en una vieja mecedora…**_

Si esa totalmente porción en itálicas no tuvo sentido para ustedes, esta bien –será aclarado después (es decir, es un presagio). Si han leído _La puerta_ puede que tenga un poquito mas de sentido que para alguien que no lo haya hecho, pero no hay necesidad de leer _La Puerta_ para entenderlo porque llegaré a ello después en el fic.

--

"**Practiqué con Kakashi-sensei en la mañana, aproximadamente desde las ocho hasta las mil cuatrocientas…"**

Decidí que los shinobi operan con el tiempo militar, gente. Esto es difícilmente una invención mía –la he visto en docenas de otros fics –simplemente me subí al carro. Para aquellos de ustedes que puede que no lo sepan, los tiempos militares operan en un simple periodo de veinticuatro horas en lugar de dos periodos de doce horas. Así que lo que son las 9:00 a.m. para los civiles son las 0900 (horas) de tiempo militar y lo que son las 9:00 p.m. son las 2100 (horas) de tiempo militar; un día militar empieza a las 0000 **o** 2400 (alias la media noche) y termina a las 2359 (alias las 11:59 p.m.). Dejando la matemática básica detrás está el número doce: antes de las 1200 horas, un civil puede mas o menos determinar la hora porque solo es materia de agregar un cero extra y no dos puntos; después de las 1200 horas, todos tienen que agregar la hora civil al doce para tener el tiempo militar –es decir 1:00 p.m. mas doce es 13:00 o 1300 horas, 2:00 p.m. mas doce es 14:00 o 1400 horas, 5:00 p.m. mas doce es 17:00 o 1700 horas y así.

**Notita de Traducción**: Cosa curiosa, no se el resto del mundo pero en mi trabajo, en mi vida diaria y hasta en la tele se manejan los dos formatos, estoy tan acostumbrada a decir las dos de la tarde como digo las 14 horas (por alguna razón confundo las 13 horas con las 15, no se porque) pero igual es cosa nada mas de mi país…

--

"**Aparentemente creí erróneamente que tú eras un iryounin y que podrías entenderlo,"**

Un _iryounin _ es un shinobi especializado en técnicas médicas. Tsunade es un iryounin al igual que Shizune y Sakura (mas adelante).

--

"**Namikaze Naruto."**

**¡¡ALTO!!**

Si aún no han descubierto el spoiler para este momento y **no lo saben ni quieren saberlo**, entonces no se los voy a decir; no importará por un tiempo y trataré de prevenirlos cuando surja. Para aquellos quienes **no lo saben pero quieren saberlo**, 'Namikaze' es (¡¡**SPOILER!!**) el apellido confirmado por la historia original del Cuarto (**¡¡SPOILER!!**), lo cual es la razón por la cual Naruto repentinamente lo tiene. Para aquellos de ustedes que **lo sepan y estén confabulando para corregirme antes **sin molestarse en notar que comencé a publicar _La puerta_ **mucho** tiempo antes de que ese capítulo en particular saliera, lo he dejado **fijo** para ustedes. Quiero decir, aprecio que la mayoría de ustedes traten de ser útiles, pero en serio (y esto también va para la gente que trata de corregirme respecto a _Plazo _y _Encuentros Cercanos_) -¿realmente es así de difícil mirar en el encabezado de cualquiera de esos capítulos y encontrar la fecha de publicación en la barra de inicio?

La respuesta para eso, por cierto, es 'no'.

--

"**Konohagakure."**

Para aquellos que de alguna manera son felizmente recién iniciados, _Konohagakure_ es la forma abreviada de _Konohagakure no Sato_, lo cual traducido hoscamente significa "Villa Oculta en (las) Hojas". _Konohagakure_ podría, de manera similar, significar "Hoja/Hojas ocultas". _Konoha_ por sí misma, podría ser entonces "Hoja". Estas no son traducciones exactas, por supuesto, pero les ayudarán a navegar en el fandom.

--

"**B. No recuerdo el factor Rh."**

En todos los perfiles de tipo-de-sangre-y-personalidad que he leído hasta ahora, los factor Rh nunca son mencionados. Esto se presume es debido a que el factor o es a) demasiado pequeño para afectar de manera significativa la personalidad de uno, o simplemente porque b) el factor no fue descubierto antes de que los perfiles fueran realizados. O, ya en la materia, a) puede ser considerado un resultado de b). Aunque yo considero que debería ser tomado en cuenta, porque el factor Rh determina como interactúan físicamente los tipos de sangre, y que eso podría teóricamente influenciar a las personas con el mismo tipo de sangre. Si no entienden porque digo esto, vayan a buscar "factor Rh" en su sistema de búsqueda favorito y noten que existe un potencial para problemas.

--

"**El nombre de mi madre es Hotaru," ; "…Mi padre es Namikaze Arashi," ; "Mi hermana es Akiko…"**

Para aquellos quienes están al borde de sus asientos tan sólo **esperando** para decirme los verdaderos nombres de los padres de Naruto en el manga, por favor **RELÁJENSE**. **Ya lo se**. Gracias.

Los fans de _La puerta_ probablemente recordarán que el nombre de la hermanita de Naruto era originalmente Nyoko. Lo quería cambiar a algo con un poquito más de significado, algo mas relacionado con el Cuarto, pero mis esfuerzos no dieron frutos. Entonces releí el capítulo, y con eso en mente decidí que técnicamente Hotaru sería la que nombró a Nyoko/Akiko, y que no necesariamente le daría al Cuarto todo el crédito. Así que Nyoko es ahora Akiko, y dependiendo de cómo se escriba puede significar "Niña Chispeante", "Niña Brillante", o "Niña del Otoño".

--

**Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. "¡¿…Naruto es de verdad el hijo del Cuarto Hokage?!" "Si," dijo Kakashi en respuesta a la suposición de Sakura,**

Si eso fue un spoiler para ustedes entonces o están legalmente ciegos, en cuyo caso tienen disculpa, o no son para nada observadores, en cuyo caso no tienen disculpa. (La primera Regla de mi padre: _Estate atento de tus alrededores._) Las dos nociones predominantes desde que _Naruto_ fue publicado por primera vez habían sido la Teoría del Padre-Hijo y la Teoría "Reencarnación" (está entre comillas porque no aplica en la definición propia de reencarnación). La gente ha estado discutiendo acerca de eso por años. No es y la verdad nunca ha sido un secreto; si ustedes han estado viviendo en la negación todo este tiempo, no es mi culpa. Aunque, presumiblemente, incluso si no lo sabían ustedes **querían** que Naruto fuera el hijo del Cuarto o no estarían leyendo este fic.

--

**Era, por supuesto, imposible para Naruto el existir si no había tenido padres en **_**algún **_**momento, pero Sasuke simplemente nunca había pensado sobre ello…** **pero ciertamente estaban **_**rodeados**_** de personas que lo podrían saber o podrían tener acceso a archivos que pudieran decirles una cosa u otra.**

¿Soy la única que alguna vez se ha preguntado sobre esto? Quiero decir, si esta parte tiene algún tipo de verdad del manga milagrosamente latente en él –

**Aunque, por otro lado, Naruto nunca había expresado realmente mucho interés en saberlo, y eso era el porque Sasuke no había hecho el intento.**

–entonces bien, pero Naruto definitivamente tiene los pulmones para obtener la información de algo como eso si realmente tuviera curiosidad. Incluso si a **él** no le estuviera permitido entrar a una sala de archivo entonces **seguramente** podría acosar a alguien que conociera para hacerlo por él, a menos que su falta de interés lo llevara a esto:

**Era un pensamiento extraño, lo cual era exactamente la razón por la que no lo había considerado por sí mismo; nunca había sabido que Naruto fuera otra cosa que un huérfano. Para ser sinceros, Naruto era **_**el**_** huérfano –el niño afiche de Konoha…**

De verdad, ¿**Por qué** ni Sakura ni **Sasuke**, en particular, trataron de encontrar la respuesta a esto? El Sasuke del mundo real está tan celoso de Naruto que hubiera sido una de las primeras cosas que **yo** buscaría, si yo fuera él y si primero pensara que Naruto era demasiado estúpido para funcionar sólo para descubrir después lo poderoso que realmente era. Si Sasuke es el genio que proclaman, ¿entonces porque diablos yo pensé antes en esto?

--

**Sai estaba ahí,**

¡Sai está aquí! ¡Miren! ¡Lo puse! Alguien preguntó por él, pero desafortunadamente yo sabía poco mas que su nombre para esa época. Alcancé la _Parte II/Shippuuden_, así que me sentí mucho mejor escribiendo sobre él, pero aún voy a tener que estudiarlo un poco más y tratar de envejecerlo unos cuantos años. Él es… un personaje complicado, justo como todos los demás.

Para los que no lo sepan, la primera aparición de Sai es después del salto de tiempo y de la deserción de Sasuke. Danzou es su comandante.

--

'**Bijuu' y 'jinchuuriki' ( y '(K/k)yuubi')**

Para los desinformados, _bijuu_ son las bestias con cola –incluídos Shukaku y el kyuubi –que los miembros con manicura siniestra del Akatsuki están buscando. Todos ellos son muy poderosas manifestaciones de chakra y se dice que Kyuubi es el mas fuerte. Un _jinchuuriki _es alguien, como Gaara y Naruto, quien alberga a uno de los bijuu en su cuerpo.

_Kyuubi_ significa "nueve(-)colas", y –obviamente –se refiere al número de colas que tiene Kyuubi (Shukaku, por ejemplo, es el _ichibi_, el "una(-)cola", y una cola es la que tiene). Últimamente, debido a que "Kyuubi" obviamente no es el verdadero nombre de Kyuubi (el cual aún es desconocido y tal vez nunca sea revelado), que use mayúscula en esta palabra dependerá de cómo se usada en un enunciado. Si alguien se refiere a Kyuubi directamente entonces será señalado como "Kyuubi", pero si se le (u otro zorro de nueve colas) refiere simplemente como una criatura con nueve colas, entonces será "el kyuubi".

--

**Peor aún, el idiota probablemente no lo pensaría en el calor-del-momento antes de tratar de hacer algo infinitamente estúpido para subsanar su falla, como brincar de un precipicio o cometer suicidio ritual.**

Por favor no me brinquen encima por que tan fuera de personaje es esto. Piensen o no que Naruto pueda hacer cualquiera de estas cosas, sin importar la escala de fallas, es irrelevante –Sasuke solamente lo dice hipotéticamente y, como es típico en él, excesivamente dramático.

--

Los reviews deben prosperar, queridos, y si **no** quieren dejar review entonces me veré forzada a republicar esa charla de _La Puerta_ que molestó a tantas personas. Después de todo, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber si les gusta la segunda versión y quieren que continúe con ella si no se toman unos cuantos segundos para decírmelo? Y de una vez les digo que acepto reviews anónimos, así que no tienen excusa además de una repugnantemente insensible pereza. (¿Los estoy intimidando para que dejen review? Sí, lo hago.)

Y por cierto, como resultado de previas malinterpretaciones: _**ESTOY BROMEANDO**_. No se como mi "amenaza" de publicar mas simples **palabras** puede en realidad asustar a la gente para dejar review, pero algunos estuvieron convencidos de que ese era mi intento. Obviamente, aquellos de ustedes que deseen dejar review lo harán y aquellos que no lo deseen no lo harán por cualquier razón que decidan tener. Como sea, a pesar del malentendido no voy a borrar lo que está arriba. Si quieren saber la razón del porque estoy dejándolo, son libres de evitar el preguntarme por completo y simplemente escoger la razón que mas les convenga.

-RN (LS)

* * *

**Nota de Umbra**: OK, si es la primera vez que leen este fic (y no han leído su versión anterior que también está en mi perfil) YO NO escribo esta historia, sólo la traduzco al español. Aunque creo que la mayoría de los lectores habrán leído lo que llevo traducido de su versión original "La Puerta Número Dos". Como dije en la nota del anterior citado fic, _voy a seguir_ traduciendo La Puerta, porque tengo que terminar la historia y porque por lo que he notado en los dos capítulos que van de este nuevo fic, habrá varias alusiones al fic, incluso de cosas que no han pasado aún (algunos ya lo habrán notado). Además de que DNT (Door Number Two) tiene 46 capítulos y el fic irá más o menos por la misma línea.

Seguro también habrán notado que gran parte de este capítulo corresponde al primer capítulo de La Puerta donde aparece el Naruto _dormido _en estado de coma (_que evidentemente no es el capítulo uno de La Puerta_) y, evidentemente, ya notaron el primer cambio importante. Donde en _DNT_ el cuerpo del Naruto del mundo que conocemos está en coma, en este fic el cuerpo es ocupado por _otro_ Naruto (los que ya han leído _DNT_ ya saben que este es un importantísimo cambio con respecto al anterior fic), si tienen dudas ya le he preguntado de esto a la autora y también tengo su opinión al respecto, lo responderé en reviews para no usar mas espacio aquí. Sin embargo hay algo que _sí_ mencionaré: Sí, la línea sigue, si no en el concepto total ni siquiera parcial, el mismo rumbo que el fic de _Parallels _que la autora menciona tanto (ojo, esto _nunca_ será un fic yaoi, sin embargo la idea general será explotada pero sin cambios tan bruscos como en _Parallels_). Si saben inglés y les pica la curiosidad, pueden leer el fic, es bastante recomendable, no lo he traducido porque no tengo ninguna respuesta de permiso de las autoras, así que no me termino de atreverme a traducirlo porque no se si sea correcto (y porque es clasificación M).

Es bastante evidente, si nunca habían leído la historia anterior, que la historia (esta realidad) se desarrolla en algún punto futuro de la historia actual (osea, Sasuke de alguna manera ya ha regresado a Konoha) y los chicos tendrán unos diecisiete años (de ahí la confusión cuando _Naruto _dijo tener doce).

No mencionaré nada mas de los nombres de los padres de Naruto, esperen a que traduzca el segundo capítulo (que también es bastante largo) donde la autora explica una peculiaridad sobre esto (además de lo que ya mencionó) que podría disparar múltiples teorías (que yo ya comencé a armar). Sí, yo también se que es raro que se haya cambiado el nombre de Nyoko.

Sobre el tipo de sangre, vivo en un país en que cerca del 80 de la población es O Rh _positivo_ (igual que yo), y aún así no tolero a varios, así que no creo que el factor Rh tenga influencia en mis relaciones personales, tampoco el tipo de sangre (pero creo que esto lo mencioné alguna vez en La puerta). Mi madre y mi hermano son O Rh _negativo_ y me llevo muy bien con los dos, no conozco otros como ellos (dado que es un tipo de sangre particularmente difícil de tener) así que no puedo hacer una comparación real pero de todas maneras me mantengo en mi postura.

Finalmente, había una versión _anterior_ de este capítulo, pero la autora lo cambió cuando subió el segundo, no hubo grandes cambios, sólo un poco mas de profundidad en los pensamientos de Sasuke y una escena que estoy segura borró.

El siguiente capítulo (que ya estoy tratando de traducir) les resultará familiar a los que leyeron la versión anterior de este fic (mi opinión ya lo puse en el otro fic), ya que es _muy pero muy_ similar al primer capítulo de La Puerta Número Dos. De hecho, es casi el mismo pero con muchas mas hojas (ay…).


	2. Un Problema

**Nota de Autor:** Bueno, el consenso general para _Vis-à-Vis_ es positivo y parece que he logrado molestar al apropiado porcentaje de gente que deja review en un lapso corto, ¡Así que sigo adelante! (Si tú no fuiste parte de ese porcentaje no te preocupes –no te perdiste de nada.)

No quería subir este capítulo hasta que el capítulo tres estuviera terminado o casi terminado, e incluso aunque ninguno de los dos puntos se cumplieron también ha pasado mas de un mes desde que subí el primer capítulo y ustedes han sido pacientes, ¡así que aquí está! También, hice algunos cambios en el capítulo uno; pueden volver y releerlo si quieren, pero los cambios son menores: El Naruto Chippendale se fue por ahora y fue reemplazado por algo más Sasuke –lo siento, chicos.

**¡¡IMPORTANTE!!**** Para futuras referencias**, yo **no** responderé individualmente reviews anónimos a menos que dejen una dirección de e-mail. Entiendo si no desean dejar una dirección –ya sea para evadir el correo basura o porque piensen que soy una pedófila de cuarenta años –pero este sitio tiene menos espacio con las réplicas a los review y puede llegar a que remuevan la historia en cuestión. Tenté al destino en _La Puerta Número Dos_ pero estoy empezando de nuevo con _Vis-à-Vis_. Por lo tanto, mientras que **siempre** leo y aprecio **todos** los reviews, los reviews anónimos se mantendrán **sin responder**. Con esto dicho, **responderé** las **justificadas** preguntas anónimas que puedan surgir mientras se lee, pero sólo si la respuesta no está ni estará disponible en la historia en algún punto. Por 'justificadas' quiero decir nada que no haya ya respondido en la sección de 'Respuestas a Preguntas', nada que tenga que ver con mi agenda de actualización (Respuesta: Una vez al mes hasta que diga lo contrario –perdón) y no aquellas que me hagan patear conejos bebés: "¿Por qué no hay mas acción?" (Respuesta: ¿Acción en un fic que esta catalogado como uno de _**drama**_? **Eventualmente**, y no un capítulo antes.)

**Título:** _Vis-à-Vis_ (alias _La Puerta Número Dos: Reabierta_)

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Pareja(s)**: Eventual SasuSaku (aunque nada de verdadero interés para los fans de la pareja); reflexiones paternales de NaruHina; _posiblemente_ ItaShin (_tal vez_, si le doy vueltas y hay interés)

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Género**: Drama

**Tipo**: Multi-Capítulo (Trabajo En Progreso)

**Clasificación**: T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Spoilers**: Oh sí (mis disculpas para aquellos quienes apreciaban tanto que _La Puerta_ no tuviera spoliers)

**Fecha de presentación**: 8/16/08

**Derechos / Advertencia de Derechos**: Lo que es mío es mío y lo que no es mío es de alguien más.

**Resumen**: Naruto estaba bastante enterado que, por lo menos en algún momento, tuvo padres; sólo que simplemente nunca había pensado mucho en ello mas allá que como una vaga fantasía. Dependiendo de su humor en aquellas ocasiones, sus padres podían o amarlo u odiarlo, y las innumerables teorías de lo que les había pasado estaban basadas principalmente en una de esas dos opciones. Pero con un hombre frente a él que fácilmente podría ser él dentro de quince años, Naruto se dio cuenta de que en todas las cavilaciones que había hecho por años en el pasado, extrañamente, nunca habían tratado de imaginar como se veían sus padres. _No es que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar algo como __**esto**__…_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**** –Un problema**

* * *

_Algo está mal._

El 'algo', decidió después de un momento, no estaba basado totalmente en la realización de que todo le dolía o por tener problemas al recordar la última cosa que había hecho –ambas de las cuales estaba experimentando en este instante –más bien era en el sentido de que el mundo en general se sentía totalmente extraño para él. Donde el frío miedo y duro odio hacia él y su 'inquilino' se habían mezclado y perneado en el aire de Konoha incluso cuando nadie podía verlo, no estaba recibiendo tales vibras de su nueva ubicación.

_Se siente… __**ordinario**__._

También significaba que no estaba en Konoha.

Naruto abrió sus ojos e hizo un análisis visual de su área inmediata. Definitivamente era un hospital, pero la cama era mucho más suave de lo que recordaba que debía ser y el cuarto en sí estaba mucho más decorado y era más placentero a la vista que cualquier otro en el que alguna vez hubiese sido puesto. Un vaso bastante grande con frescas y coloridas flores estaba colocado en la mesa de alado y las cortinas que colgaban de los lados de la ventana en el lado más lejano del cuarto eran de un cálido azul pastel. Ahí había suficiente espacio para otra cama, pero en lugar de una cama de hospital había un futon de apariencia confortable donde parecía que habían dormido mucho.

_Probablemente Iruka-sensei_. _Nadie más se preocupa lo suficiente e incluso si lo hicieran no tienen el tiempo. _

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir al baño _urgentemente_ y así gastó aproximadamente dos minutos sacando agujas y tubos de sus brazos y… otros lugares.

_¡… Oh, puaj! __¡Hombre, los catéteres son invención de los demonios, simple y claro! Quiero decir ¡¿Si no lo son entonces cómo diablos puede algo tan grande encajar en algo tan pequeño?!_

El monitor cardiaco chirrió mostrando una línea plana e hizo una mueca ante el repugnantemente penetrante tono mientras arrastraba los pies soñolientamente a través del pulido piso y entraba al baño con azulejos que estaba, alegría de las alegrías, adjunto sólo a su cuarto así que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie más. Prendiendo la innecesariamente brillante luz del techo también activó el ventilador oculto que traqueteó de manera muy ruidosa, pero que hacía un casi placentero contraste con el monitor cardiaco así que no le prestó mucha importancia. Cuando terminó jaló la llave, se lavó sus manos, se enjuagó la saliva estancada de su boca, apago la luz-ventilador, y salió del baño para dirigirse directo a un retorcido caos. El cuarto era un _enjambre_ total con alarmado personal médico y extremadamente agitados ninja.

Gruñó. _**Estaba**__ planeando volver a dormir, saben._ "Ey… _Ey_…" Aparentemente no estaba siendo lo suficientemente ruidoso, porque ni un ojo parpadeó hacia su dirección. "¡_EY_!" Eso lo logró. Todas las miradas estaban repentinamente sobre él y el silencio fue completo sin contar al monitor cardiaco, el cual aún estaba gritando para que alguien lo apagara. "¿Está bien si, ya saben, pido por algo de _paz_ y _tranquilidad_ para _descansar_?"

Esperaba ser regañado, amenazado, maldecido… Cualquier cosa menos _lo_ que pasó.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!"

Una _mujer extraña_ lo estaba _abrazando_. _Sólo tengo un par de pulmones, señora, y como que me gustan._ "Eh…"

"¡Oh, cariño! ¡Nos asustaste!"

Cariño.

Nunca nadie había…

_Esto tiene que ser una broma_.

La alejó con un fiero empujón. "¿Quién eres?" demandó, sus ojos azules destellando. "¿Quién te puso en esto?"

Hubo un silencio cargado de sorpresa antes de que la mujer comenzara a llorar. Se giró hacia los doctores y dijo en tono acusador, "¡Dijeron que todo estaba bien!"

Los tres doctores en el cuarto, todos ellos claramente desconcertados, contestaron con rotunda conmoción, "Pero no habían signos de trauma psicológico…"

Naruto cruzó los brazos, molesto e impaciente. _Esto es algún tipo de enorme broma, lo puedo asegurar. _Nunca antes había visto a ninguna de las personas –incluidos los ninja –en la habitación. _Esto debe ser uno de los métodos de Kakashi-sensei para despistarme y así enseñarme algún tipo de lección._

La mujer miró con furia a los doctores. "Bueno, _obviamente_ –"

"Ya, ya, Hotaru, no señales a nadie todavía."

Naruto levantó la mirada para identificar a la nueva voz y sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

"¡¿Ves?!" insistió la mujer. "¡Tampoco a ti te reconoce!"

"En realidad, creo que lo hace." Una mano palmeó la rubia cabeza de Naruto y despeinó su cabello con tosco y casi infantil afecto. "¿Sabes quien soy yo, nene?"

Tragó saliva y asintió, aturdido, luego miró como el mundo se inclinó peligrosamente. _Generalmente no me desmayo, pero la verdad tampoco puedo culparme…_

"Quieto, niño. Tranquilo."

Brazos –cálidos, gentiles y reconfortantes brazos –se deslizaron alrededor de él y lo levantaron con gran cuidado. Incluso aunque seguramente era una mala idea, estaba tan totalmente privado de ese tipo de cariño que se encontró a si mismo dejándose llevar por el abrazo y estuvo claramente disgustado cuando fue colocado en la cama, sin importar lo suave que fuera esta. Frenético, se estiró para alcanzar la manga del hombre y tiró de ella. "No te vayas," suplicó, odiando el sonar tan débil y asustado pero sin encontrar otra manera de mantener cerca aquel sentimiento de calidez.

_Y necesito información, _se recordó a sí mismo. _No pierdas el control, Uzumaki –no es momento de actuar como un niñato mimado._

La mujer –Hotaru –acarició su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. "Amor, tu padre tiene que –"

Los ojos de Naruto saltaron hacia el hombre que lo había estado sosteniendo y casi volvió a desmayarse. _¡¿Mi __**padre**__?!_ Nadie nunca había mencionado _nada_ como eso en su rango de audición… _Pero __**hay**__ un parecido…_

"No, Hotaru," dijo el hombre con ligereza, "está bien. Si el que yo me quede le ayudará a sentirse mejor, ciertamente puedo quedarme unos cuantos minutos." Ella dudó y él le aseguró, "Estará bien. De verdad deberías ir a ver a tu amiga justo como habías planeado y cuando regreses iré a seguir con el papeleo. Después de todo, si hay una constante en el universo esa es el papeleo; No me estoy perdiendo de nada. Así que ve; nosotros tendremos nuestro tiempo de hombre-a-hombre mientras no estás."

Hotaru suspíró. "…Muy bien. Tú ganas." Se inclinó y presionó un tierno y decidido beso en la frente de Naruto. "Descansa un poco, dulzura."

"Sí…¿Mamá?" se atascó en las palabras con torpeza, esperando que no hubiera sonado tan extraño para ellos como lo fue para él. _¿Tengo…__**padres**__?_

Eso no era, por supuesto, el pensamiento más brillante que alguna vez había tenido. Naruto sabía muy bien que había tenido padres, de otra manera no hubiera podido siquiera existir. _Aunque supongo que yo __**podría**__ ser parte del proyecto de un jutsu secreto de alguien, como lo que esa bastarda serpiente hacía en su tiempo libre. _Hizo una mueca mental ante el concepto de que podría incluso ser menos normal de lo que ya era…_ Puaj. __Si lo soy, no quiero saberlo jamás._

Además de eso, Naruto era bastante consciente de que había tenido padres; simplemente que realmente nunca había pensado mucho en ello mas allá de vagas fantasías. Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo en esos momentos, sus padres podían tanto amarlo como odiarlo, y las innumerables teorías de lo que les había pasado estaban basadas principalmente en esas dos opciones. Pero con un hombre frente a él que fácilmente podría ser él mismo dentro de quince años, Naruto se dio cuenta de que todas las cavilaciones que había hecho en sus años anteriores, extrañamente, nunca habían tratado de imaginar como se verían sus padres. Comparado a ni siquiera tener padres, su aspecto difícilmente parecía importante y había descartado la necesidad de esto.

_No es como si hubiera podido imaginar algo como __**esto**__, _admitió para si mismo. _No creo haber visto una fotografía de él en ningún lugar a excepción del Monumento y esa cosa no muestra exactamente un espectro lleno de colorido. O siquiera ajustarse a la realidad, si esto puede tomarse como prueba._

Una vez que su madre se marchó, su padre despidió a los ninja que aún estaban presentes mientras los doctores realizaban varias revisiones a un Naruto infeliz, presumiblemente para asegurarse de que no se había hecho daño a él mismo mientras respondía al llamado de la naturaleza. "Mis más sinceras disculpas por la falsa alarma, caballeros." Los ninja enmascarados que colgaban como murciélagos alrededor del cuarto saludaron y se desvanecieron, y los doctores salieron poco después.

Su padre se giró hacia él. "Así que, nene, dices conocerme. ¿Cómo es eso?"

Naruto trató de mantener su nueva mueca sólo en su mente como lo hizo con la primera. _¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo se le puede mentir a alguien sobre esto?! _"Em… ¿A qué te refieres?" _Oh, tan natural que no fue __**para nada**__ sospechoso…_

Ojos azules, claramente más pálidos que los que tenía Naruto, lo miraron con agudeza pero sin escepticismo. "Considerando tu reacción la primera vez que me viste y luego tu respuesta a la aparente revelación de tu madre de que soy tu padre, no me reconociste como tal."

Naruto tenía unas ganas desesperadas de decir, '¡Es porque estás _muerto_!' y seguir sobre esa línea hasta quedarse azul. _Pero tengo que ser cuidadoso_. Finalmente estaba pensando con un poco más de cautela y estaba comenzando a creer que esta situación era más que una mal realizada broma. Parecía tener rasgos que encajaban mejor en un sórdido genjutsu enemigo para acabarlo y vencerlo; una manera de conseguir información de él. _Tengo que estar alerta en todo momento, sin importar que escuche o vea._

Tranquila y cautelosamente, prefirió decir en voz alta, "No, no lo hice."

"Dime entonces como quien me reconociste," le persuadió el rubio adulto, "así tendremos un lugar por donde empezar."

"Tú eres el Hokage."

Un satisfecho asentimiento con la cabeza. "¿Entonces sabes dónde estás?"

"Konoha."

"¿Tu nombre?"

En eso, dudó. Debido a Kyuubi tenía muchos enemigos –incluso muchas de las personas que nunca había conocido con anterioridad caían en esa categoría. _¿Esto puede ser usado en mi contra?_ "…Naruto."

"¿Por qué estás tan incómodo?"

"Quiero irme a casa," replicó. _Donde sea que esta esté usando este lugar de referencia._

El rubio adulto se rascó la cabeza y Naruto trató de ignorar lo mucho que se parecía a como _él_ se rascaba su cabeza. "Muy bien, hablaré con los doctores. Tal vez te dejen salir si les prometo tener a la niñera de Akiko vigilándote también. ¿Está bien si voy a preguntar ahora?"

"Seguro."

Mientras el hombre se iba, Naruto trató de figurarse que estaba pasando exactamente. No se _sentía_ como un genjutsu y todos sus intentos por cancelar cualquier posible genjutsu terminaban en nada. Las llamadas a Kyuubi retumbaban sardónicamente, aunque sabía que el zorro estaba ahí.

Seguramente no era nada más que un reflejo residual –después de todo ¿Qué eran diecisiete años para un kitsune inmortal? –pero Kyuubi de verdad respiraba, incluso aunque no fuera más que una formación de chakra. Había distraído y atemorizado muchísimo a Naruto durante su infancia, cuando no conocía la causa de la sensación que apretaba su pecho tan regularmente, pero eventualmente se había acostumbrado a ello porque sabía que nadie se preocupaba lo suficiente para ayudarlo si se hubiera llegado a molestar en contarlo. Lo que le había tomado tanto en aceptar era que aunque el zorro pudiera respirar, parecía que no podía hacerlo sin la ayuda de Naruto. Una de las masivas inhalaciones del zorro equivalían más o menos a diez de las de Naruto, y cada vez que Naruto inhalaba el pecho del rubio se sentía un poquito más denso y lleno, aunque nunca doloroso, hasta que el Kyuubi finalmente decidía exhalar, lo cual disminuía la presión pero incrementaba la temperatura del aliento de Naruto como por cinco grados y dejaba un ligero sabor de boca a carbón, el cual siempre era peor cuando despertaba en la mañana o después de una siesta y era el por qué siempre se enjuagaba la boca incluso si sólo tenía agua a la mano. Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

_Apuesto a que nadie tiene un aliento mañanero como el mío._

Era como si él fuera el fuelle del fuego de Kyuubi, y ciertamente el zorro no habría estado presente por tanto tiempo como lo había estado de no ser por la presencia de Naruto. Aún así, Naruto trataba de evitar respirar sobre la gente, para no asustarlos y para evitar que hicieran preguntas inoportunas así como también para no recordarles de manera gratuita que ellos pensaban que él era una cosa para ser despreciada. _Simplemente me alegra de que Iruka-sensei esté acostumbrado._

Así que él sabía que Kyuubi estaba con él, incluso si el estúpido zorro no le respondía, pero eso no explicaba la condición en la que estaba o su localización.

O a quien había visto.

_¿Estoy soñando?_

Su tan llamado padre volvió a entrar al cuarto. "Lo siento, chico. Todos los doctores dicen que no. Te tienes que quedar aquí esta noche para observación y evaluación. Acabas de despertar, después de todo. ¿Crees que puedas manejar eso?"

"No estoy _asustado_," aseguró Naruto. _Diablos no, no estoy asustado. __Sólo estoy un poquito __**neurótico**_. "Quiero irme a casa, eso es todo. Desperté hace un minuto y siento como si hubiera estado aquí eternamente."

"Tres semanas," le corrigió el hombre.

Naruto gruñó y se frotó el rostro con las manos. "No quiero quedarme aquí. Me siento bien."

"Trata de decirles eso. Por cierto ¿Qué son estos?"

Respingó ligeramente ante el casual contacto con las marcas de sus bigotes –no podía recordar a nadie que no fuera él mismo siendo alguna vez tan frívolo. Incluso Iruka dudaba al tocarlos, aunque él parecía pensar que hacer contacto con ellos podría dañar a Naruto mas que invocar al kyuubi. Aunque, usualmente, la gente lo trataba como una plaga andante, así que tener a un completo extraño tocándolos era desorientador. _Como si necesitara eso en estas circunstancias._ "Eh…"

"Tú sabes," su 'padre' le dijo pensativamente, "te digo Zorrito, pero nunca fue mi intención de que te lo tomaras tan literal. A tu madre le va a dar un ataque cuando se relaje lo suficiente para darse que cuenta de que tienes _tatuajes_."

"¡No son tatuajes!" espetó defensivamente.

"Bueno no se quitan con agua. Sí, ya lo intenté," le confirmó el alto rubio cuando Naruto parpadeó.

"¿Estás diciendo que no te importan?" demandó Naruto rápidamente al tiempo que sentía los cabellos detrás de su cuello erguirse en alarma. _Sólo alguien que quiera a Kyuubi no le importarían._

"Por _supuesto_ que me importan," fue la respuesta inmediata. "Justo te acabas de convertir a ti mismo en el más elegible blanco de asesinato del mundo conocido."

A Naruto nunca antes le habían dicho eso –probablemente para no asustarlo –pero la verdad tenía perfecto sentido; no todos mostraban tales signos manifiestos de estar poseído por un espíritu kitsune, así que a cualquiera a quien se le manifestara lo etiquetaría instantáneamente. Dejando eso aparte, se le había ordenado por varios líderes de equipo que encontrara alguna manera de deshacerse de ellos durante las misiones, y afortunadamente Sakura era una magnánima tutora cuando se trataba de cosas como corrector en maquillaje. _Aunque desearía que no se hubiera reído tan fuerte. Eso habría hecho el sentarse quieto mucho más fácil._ "Me haré cargo."

"Por favor hazlo. Mientras tanto, para salvarnos a ambos de la ira de tu madre, yo te cubriré." Fueron formados sellos con las manos y Naruto sintió que algo se posó en sus hombros. "Afortunadamente para ambos tu madre no es un ninja o esto nunca hubiera funcionado. Esta ilusión desaparecerá eventualmente, así que 'hazte cargo' lo más pronto posible."

"Lo haré," prometió Naruto. _Porque definitivamente no necesito sobresalir tanto __**así**_.

Hubo un largo suspiró y su 'padre' repentinamente se sentó en el borde de la cama como un viejo. "Reafirmar tu individualidad es una cosa, Naruto, pero de verdad me asustas cuando eres tan evidente sobre ello."

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto se disculpó por llevar a Kyuubi. No podía decir porque lo hizo, dado que nunca había tenido la urgencia de hacerlo en ninguna ocasión anterior, pero parecía la acción correcta de realizar en ese momento y estaba totalmente perdido en que más hacer. El hombre simplemente no sabía sobre él o Kyuubi, o eso parecía, y Naruto nunca había visto que tal omisión le causara a alguien el tipo de estrés que se mostraba en ese momento –tendía a ser al contrario. "…Lo siento."

"Sólo recuerda que por aquí," le recordó el rubio de mayor edad, "ser rubio y de ojos azules te hace de todas maneras sobresalgas de la multitud, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," Reconoció Naruto silenciosamente.

Una cálida mano se dejó caer sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello. "Gracias, chico."

Sólo fue hasta mucho después –típico del cerebro de Naruto cuando se le exigía demasiado –cuando su 'padre' se hubiera ido 'a la oficina' y su madre hubiera caído dormida en el futon a unos cuantos metros, que se dio cuenta que el _Cuarto Hokage_ –el héroe y salvador de Konoha –no sabía absolutamente nada acerca del demonio de nueve colas sellado dentro de él. Lo que era tan alarmante acerca de ese hecho en particular era que _todos_ sabían sobre eso. No había razón para omitir algo tan obvio de un genjutsu, incluso apropósito, lo cual sólo hacía a la situación mucho mas extraña.

_¿…Dónde diablos estoy?_

* * *

"¡Naruto-niichan!"

Su padre –era difícil seguir pensando eso, pero Naruto había decidido que tenía que seguir la corriente en todo eso hasta que se figurara como salir –le dio un codazo. "Te llaman."

Su réplica fue totalmente brillante –"¿Eh?" –y se giró hacia la dirección donde el otro rubio miraba sólo para encararse con algo que nunca antes había visto a menos de 3 metros de distancia. Sorprendido por la nueva presencia, brincó hacia atrás hacia la estable forma de su padre. "¡¿Qué es eso?!" En realidad sabía que era eso, pero decir eso fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

El Cuarto Hokage soltó una risita y se agachó para poner sus cabezas al mismo nivel. "La mayoría de la gente los llama niños pequeños. ¿Cómo son llamados de donde vienes?"

Era bastante irracional, Naruto lo sabía, el temerle a un niño pequeño. Especialmente cuando se encaraba con una tan adorable por sí misma, pero él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre niños porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de _ser_ uno. _Siempre era acerca del dinero que nunca tenía, el subsidio que 'olvidaban' pagarme. La renta, comida, ropa… Nunca había suficiente. No tenía tiempo, así que me rendí de tratar de jugar con otros niños y simplemente me satisfacía a mi mismo mirándolos desde la distancia._ Estaba seguro que podía herir a la niña accidentalmente por su inexperiencia, o Kyuubi podría herirla deliberadamente y prefería la idea de no tener que interactuar con ella para nada. Seguramente era mucho mejor para todos ellos si mantenía su distancia –de esa manera ella no resultaría herida.

"¿Naruto?" le preguntó su padre con revelado interés, mirándolo con clara preocupación. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?"

Reconfortantes brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor nuevamente y Naruto se dio cuenta de que tan ridículo estaba siendo. _Simplemente me aseguraré de que __**no**__ la lastimaré, y Kyuubi no puede herirla a menos que yo lo __**deje**__ hacerlo. __Ella estará bien._ Agitó su cabeza y se forzó a relajarse. _Será mejor hacer esta excusa buena._ "Es sólo que… no recuerdo…"

_Oh, __**genial**__, _susurró Sarcasmo. Sarcasmo era más o menos una manifestación del rechazo de la aldea hacia él; su negación rotunda a aceptar la sesgada crítica en cualquier condición había provocado que cavara hasta con las uñas en un rincón de su mente y desarrollara su propia, aunque primitiva, opinión. Era generalmente ahogado por Kyuubi, quien era más que suficientemente mordaz para las necesidades de Naruto, pero en cualquier ocasión en que Kyuubi no se molestara en hablar Sarcasmo estaba justo ahí esperando para tomar las riendas. Aunque Sarcasmo no estaba completamente en el mismo nivel de viciosa crudeza que Kyuubi, así que Naruto tenía menos problemas con este que con el zorro. Y podía simplemente desconectar esa parte de sí mismo, mientras que la impositiva presencia de Kyuubi era un poco más difícil de ignorar. _¡No es una sorpresa que seas tan __**magnífico**__ shinobi!_

_Cállate, _Naruto dijo con firmeza, _o haré que te exorcicen. _

Sarcasmo le mostró el dedo, y Naruto se preguntó vagamente que significaba para una persona hacerse eso a sí mismo, especialmente en su propia cabeza. _Buena suerte, pico de oro. Tendrás que hacer que tu única neurona fuera removida quirúrgicamente para lograr algo como eso. _

"…debió haberse quedado en el hospital…" el Cuarto estaba diciendo.

Naruto no lo escuchó porque, con Sarcasmo silenciado, estaba muy ocupado mirando a la pequeña niña frente a él. Ella se tambaleó hacia él y levanto los brazos, expectante; descubrió que su cuerpo se movía por instinto, doblándose y colocando sus manos debajo de los cortos y regordetes brazos para levantarla. Concluyó, al tiempo que la levantaba, que no tenía el apoyo suficiente para tal maniobra –debió haberse agachado y usado sus rodillas en lugar que su espalda. Para corregir su falla de cálculo, se removió para extender la mitad derecha de su pelvis para formar una plataforma temporal para reajustar su agarre. Por primera vez fue capaz de apreciar las caderas de las mujeres y deseó tener un par de esas para casos como ese. Suspirando, levantó a la joven niña otra vez y rápidamente puso un brazo y luego el otro debajo de su trasero cubierto con un pañal.

_Aún debe estar aprendiendo a ir al baño._

Ella le chilló casi directamente en su hipersensible oído –resulta que los zorros tenían una fantástica audición –y envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos su cuello. "¡Hola, Naruto-niichan!" chilló como saludo, y le besó la mejilla con el baboso e imparcial amor que sólo un niño de menos de seis años era capaz.

"Hola." Respondió, regresando el beso con indecisión en la forma de un rápido besito.

"Te extañé."

Mirando fijamente dentro de esos brillantes ojos color avellana, Naruto llegó al muy abrupto entendimiento de que él amaba a esa pequeña niña muchísimo. No era una elección que había realizado conscientemente, más bien era un reconocimiento profundo de algo que no podía explicar –una vívida e inexplicable afección por una persona de la que no sabía nada. "Lo siento. Sé que estuve fuera mucho tiempo."

"…Mas terco que su madre…"el Cuarto aún seguía murmurándole a nadie. "…No debí haber escuchado… un _adulto_, por el amor de Dios… _shinobi_ también… más _experiencia_ en heridas… todo un _idiota_…"

"¿Vuelves ya?" preguntó la pequeña.

"Sí," le respondió Naruto.

Ella inclinó su cabeza, considerándolo, luego dijo lentamente. "¿Eterna…mente?"

_No sólo aprendiendo a ir al baño, también aprendiendo palabras grandes._

Era tan fácil hablar con los niños, se dio cuenta de ello mientras ella lo miraba parpadeando. Tan fácil prometerles a sus inocentes ojos la Luna tan sólo para verlos sonreír y hacerlos felices por un rato. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por él en su vida, pero aún así quería hacerlo por esos ojos brillantes. Aún así…

"Por un rato."

No podía traicionar a esos ojos con una promesa imposible.

_Que pensamientos tan dulces_, se burló una familiar voz desde su mente.

Nunca había estado tan aliviado de escuchar esa crispante e irritantemente condescendiente voz. _¡Kyuubi!_ Si alguien podía figurarse en que situación estaban, ese era el demonio enjaulado.

_¡Argh! ¡Cállate antes de que mi cabeza explote, pequeña rata!_

_Suenas mal,_ notó Naruto, tratando de contener su diversión por ser tan obvio como el zorro había sido con él. Kyuubi y él tenían una relación odio-aborrecimiento en la cual no podían soportarse el uno al otro pero trabajaban juntos para encontrar maneras de llevarse bien por el bien de su cordura –o por lo menos lo que sea que quedara de esta. _¿Necesitas chakra?_

_Eso sería… útil, _admitió Kyuubi a regañadientes.

En la mayoría de los casos, Naruto usaba el chakra del zorro. Como sea, podía también proveer de una pequeña cantidad de su propio chakra al zorro para asimilación y reabastecimiento. Era como ayudar a arrancar a un motor y de este modo era más rápido que esperar a que el chakra demoníaco se recargara por sí mismo, por raras que esas ocasiones fueran. Esa conexión en particular era una cosa que el zorro no se molestaba en manipular; sentía que estaba muy por debajo de él el tomar chakra de un mortal en un escenario que no fuera una emergencia. Así que Naruto nunca tenía que preocuparse de que Kyuubi robara su chakra, aunque tenía algunas precauciones colocadas en caso de que fuera engañado; aunque las hizo a un lado, para ir en su búsqueda interna.

_Em…_

Kyuubi pareció igualmente perplejo… _Tal vez deberías darle una mirada a eso._

_¡¿Esto es todo?! _Chilló Naruto conmocionado, asomándose en el derruido y casi vacío pozo que simbolizaba su resistencia. _¡¿A dónde diablos se fue todo?!_ Sacó lo que podía compartir y lo pasó a través del sello hacia el zorro, tratando de evitar el repentino cansancio causado por la falta de suficiente chakra y totalmente ignorante de que no se estaba prestando atención a sí mismo.

El Cuarto Hokage, habiendo mirado periféricamente la reunión entre sus dos niños, limpió su mente de los reclamos de que nadie lo estaba escuchando de todas maneras y se giró hacia la nana de su hija. "¿Hitomi, podrías vigilar a Naruto por un tiempo?"

"Desde luego," accedió Hitomi sin vacilación. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"Él está…" el Cuarto suspiró pesadamente. "Él está… teniendo problemas de memoria. Unos severos, probablemente inducidos por el trauma. Viste como se comportó con Akiko. Tampoco nos reconoció a Hotaru o a mi como sus padres, aunque recordó que yo era el Hokage." Hitomi jadeó con implícita consternación. "Sabe que esto es Konoha, pero eso parece ser el límite de su conocimiento. Si llega a preguntar algo de lo que ya debería conocer las respuestas, por favor sólo síguele la corriente."

"Lo entiendo completamente, Hokage-sama," le aseguró Hitomi, sus oscuros ojos café preocupados, "¿pero si está en tal condición no debería quedarse en el hospital?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No quiere estar ahí. Ayer preguntó si podía venir a casa, pero los doctores querían que se quedara la noche. Hotaru estuvo con él y dijo que estuvo despierto toda la noche mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación. No quiero que se estrese y se venga abajo y si estando aquí en un lugar familiar con rutinas familiares puede calmarlo, sus memorias podrían regresar con más rapidez. Así que –"

Hitomi esperó, luego se inclinó ligeramente y preguntó, "¿Hokage-sama?"

La ignoró. Alguien cercano estaba jugando con chakra… chakra demoniaco, al parecer. Las pequeñas señales que estaba leyendo le recordaban a Kyuubi, pero…

"¿Naruto-niichan? _¡¿Niichan?!_"

Bajó la mirada, sorprendido, y vio a Hitomi tomar a Akiko de los repentinamente flácidos brazos de Naruto. Se estiró en un acto reflejo mientras su corazón tamborileaba salvajemente en asquerosamente vulnerable alarma y acunó a su hijo cuidadosamente en uno de sus brazos al tiempo que el pequeño rubio se desplomaba hacia la tierra. "¿Naruto? _¿Naruto?_"

Listo para lanzarse de regreso al hospital, temeroso de que fuera algún tipo de recaída, fue detenido cuando unos extenuados ojos azules se abrieron despacio. "'Stoy bien. Un p'co cans'do, 's todo."

Suspiró temblorosamente y levanto el cuerpo relajado y casi sin vida. "Quieres que el cabello se me ponga gris antes de los cuarenta ¿verdad?"

"P…Perdón…"

Cargó a su primogénito hacia su propio cuarto y lo colocó cuidadosamente en la cama. "Duerme un poco."

"¡Quiedo está con Niichan!" chilló Akiko desde los brazos de Hitomi.

El Cuarto se giró y le dio unos golpecitos de advertencia en la delicada nariz de la niña. "Shh. Tu hermano trata de dormir." Ella se removió incómoda bajo su intensa mirada, sus ojos color avellana alternando entre levantar la mirada hacia él y luego precipitándose hacia el piso, intimidados. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente frustrada y silenciosa, continuó. "Tu hermano estuvo en un gran accidente y tiene mucho sueño. No será capaz de jugar contigo o ponerte atención. Si quieres quedarte con él está bien, pero tienes que estar quieta y callada para que pueda descansar. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, papi," vino el suave y obediente murmullo.

Se giró hacia Hitomi, quien comenzó a colocar cuidadosamente a Akiko a un lado de Naruto para que así la pequeña no tuviera razones para retorcerse y molestar a su hermano. "Lo siento, Hitomi…"

Ella sonrió. "No hay necesidad de disculparse, Hokage-sama. Hoy no ha tomado su siesta, así que esto en realidad podría hacerle algún bien. Me haré cargo de lo que pueda."

Él hizo una mueca. "Si, por alguna razón, alguna vez te preguntas por lo que pasó mi madre tratando de criarme…"

Hitomi se carcajeó y soltó a Akiko mientras la niña se acurrucaba contra las costillas de Naruto y cerraba sus ojos. "Sus niños deben amarlo muchísimo para emularlo con tanta fuerza."

* * *

Continuará en… **Capítulo 3**** –Una Preocupación**

"Bien," dijo Hotaru asintiendo con la cabeza. "Tú sabes, nunca pensé que diría esto porque en realidad me _gusta_ este rasgo en los hombres, quienes parecen no tenerlo tan activo en ellos como las mujeres, pero tal vez tú necesites ser un poco _menos_ empático. Te vas a provocar tú sólo un ataque cardiaco."

Ella se dio vuelta, así que se perdió la mueca de aceptación.

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tú Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Con respecto a la nota al inicio del capítulo, responderé aquí a varios comentarios que conciernen a _La Puerta Número Dos_ y _Vis-à-Vis_ que –si lo entiendo correctamente, porque no estoy segura que lo haga –asumen que a) ha habido un cambio de enfoque del Naruto del mundo real hacia los otros personajes del mundo real tratando de descubrir porque Naruto se está comportando de manera tan extraña, b) repentinamente hay dos Naruto en el universo real y todos tienen que descubrir el por qué y regresar al Naruto perdido a su propio tiempo y lugar, c) la supuesta muerte del Naruto real le ha provocado tener alguna forma de amnesia que le hace creer que es un puberto con una familia, o d) _Vis-à-Vis_ es una historia hermana a _La Puerta Número Dos_ y se enfocará en el Naruto del universo paralelo en el universo real.

Siendo claros, _Vis-à-Vis_ no se trata de ninguna de esas cosas, y tal vez afirmar que _Vis-à-Vis_ era una reescritura fue algo incorrecto que decir, puesto que reescritura muchas veces implica cambios mayores. _Vis-à-Vis_ es mas como un **remix** de _La Puerta Número Dos_, donde literalmente estoy tomando _La Puerta Número Dos_ como está y la uno a un amplificador de cuatrocientos watts. _Vis-à-Vis_ será un poco mas que una versión mas jugosa de _La Puerta Número Dos_; contendrá mucho mas desarrollo de personajes –principalmente de Nyoko/Akiko, Hotaru, Arashi y Shinju, pero también habrá otros –y también tendrá mas información acerca de los clérigos así como también la presentación de versiones paralelas de personajes que todos querían ver pero no fueron capaces de hacerlo, tales como Lee y Shikamaru y otros. Esto es el por qué escribí en el último capítulo que no había necesidad de leer _La Puerta Número Dos_ para entender _Vis-à-Vis_ –ambas son exactamente la misma historia, pero una de ellas simplemente ha tomado esteroides y será, idealmente, mucho mas fácil de seguir. Espero que esto explique mejor el propósito de _Vis-à-Vis_ y su relación con _La Puerta Número Dos_.

———

**Esto es para **_**Alex**_** e **_**Isthia**_**, pero en lo que concierne a la pregunta estoy **_**respondiéndole a todos:**_

Primero que nada, Alex me dejó una dirección de e-mail –lo cual aprecio profundamente –en el mismo review en lugar de en la barra de e-mail en la ventana de review, así que el sitio lo borró para tu protección y la suya propia. Pero puesto que el esfuerzo fue hecho y las preguntas son relevantes, las responderé aquí esta vez.

**De hecho conozco los nombres reales de los padres de Naruto** y tengo toda la intención de usarlos después, aunque por supuesto no te voy a decir exactamente el como –no sería divertido si lo hiciera.

_**Namikaze **_**teóricamente tiene dos significados,** aunque son bastante similares y puede que sólo esté complicando en exceso las cosas pensando en ellos demasiado. Tomándolos de manera separada, _nami_ significa "ola" y _kaze_ significa "viento". En un sentido absolutamente literal, su apellido podría significar "Ola y Viento" (si existe otra traducción que es única para _namikaze_, como en los caracteres que lo componen, no se cual sea). Como una sola entidad o dos, esto potencialmente podría indicar una habilidad particular que aún es desconocida, podría tener algo que ver con el Rasengan, o simplemente podría ayudar a unir el nombre completo con el de Naruto / Kushina.

**En cuanto a la concilianción del actual comportamiento (entre los capítulos 400-410) de Sasuke,**yo personalmente pienso que simplemente debería usar la _Corriente de Chidori_ en sí mismo terminar todo, la pequeña vil bolsita de drama, puesto que su sufrimiento es aparentemente tan grande. Que manera de faltarle al respeto a todo lo que se ha hecho por él por todos los que están a su alrededor… Bueno, como sea, en este momento no se si sus acciones vayan a salir en algún momento en algún detalle en _Vis-à-Vis_, aunque puedo puedo pensar en una manera de encajarlos. Y hay lectores que no van tan lejos en su lectura del manga y no apreciarían que se les revelara. Supongo que, en última instancia, todo depende de que tanto de sus verdaderas intenciones se revelen entre este momento y cuando alcance el punto donde la discusión podría ser apropiada. Puesto que pasará un tiempo antes de que el próximo capítulo centrado en el universo real sea puesto, eso podría ayudar a incluir o excluir los eventos recientes.

———

_**Esto debe ser uno de los métodos de Kakashi-sensei para despistarme y así enseñarme algún tipo de lección.**_

Algunos deberán recordar que, en _La Puerta_, Naruto originalmente pensó que este era uno de los métodos de Jiraiya. Bueno, con todas las cosas del universo real que he aprendido, también tuve que cambiar esto porque no tendría sentido de otra forma. Y eso apesta porque Jiraiya es genial incluso si es un viejo sucio.

Por otro lado, ¡buenas noticias (o algo así)! ¿Adivinen que significa eso cuando aparezca en el universo paralelo? _Drama._

———

_**Aunque supongo que yo podría ser parte del proyecto de un jutsu secreto de alguien, como lo que esa bastarda serpiente hacía en su tiempo libre. **_

Esta es una **extremadamente** indirecta referencia a otro fic mío que actualmente forma parte de mi laptop estropeada esperando a ser recatado. Es **tal** indirecta referencia, de hecho, que no me di cuenta hasta que lo leí hasta la _n _vez.

———

_**No creo haber visto una fotografía de él en ningún lugar a excepción del Monumento y esa cosa no muestra exactamente un espectro lleno de colorido –o siquiera ajustarse a la realidad, si esto puede tomarse como prueba.**_

Siempre ha sido obvio que había **alguna** clase de conexión entre el Cuarto y Naruto. Aún así, de no haber visto nunca otra imagen del Cuarto a parte de su cabeza en el Monumento, nunca hubiera sospechado nada. Prácticamente no hay parecido entre el Cuarto y su supuesto retrato en piedra.

———

**Ella… levantó los brazos, expectante; descubrió que su cuerpo se movía por instinto, doblándose y colocando sus manos debajo de los cortos y regordetes brazos para levantarla. **

La mejor escena de levantar a un niño en una película **eternamente**: Kart Russel en _Soldier_.

———

**debió haberse agachado y usado sus rodillas en lugar que su espalda. **

Mi madre siempre dice, "¡Levántalo con tus rodillas!" Está respaldada por investigación profesional, por supuesto, así que aquí está la advertencia de salud del día: Nunca levantes algo con tu espalda a menos que quieras lastimártela y terminar en cirugía. Esto va tanto para mujeres como para hombres.

———

**sentía que estaba muy por debajo de él el tomar chakra de un mortal en un escenario que no fuera una emergencia.**

Es importante mantener en mente que, si el bijuu de _Naruto_ en realidad sigue lo suficientemente cerca la legenda del bijuu, el kyuubi es el absoluto en poder y chakra –es físicamente el bijuu mas fuerte y el realismo de las creaciones de su chakra era asombroso. Incluso así, la diferencia no es tan grande para no poder ser derrotado. Se dice que en una gran batalla, el hachibi ('ocho colas) Orochi (quien también resulta que tiene ocho cabezas) fue extremadamente poderoso y tenía creaciones de chakra cuyo realismo estaban a la par de las de kyuubi. De hecho, el hachibi fue incluso capaz de resistir contra el kyuubi por mucho mas tiempo comparado con los otros siete bijuu. En el resultado, la única cosa que le dio al kyuubi la victoria fue que al hachibi se le acabó el chakra, y de este modo fue derrotado, considerando que el chakra del kyuubi era infinito.

En _La Puerta_, me fue señalado en un review que el Kyuubi nunca podría ser derrotado por nada ni nadie por esta razón. Como sea, 'infinito' tan sólo significa que su chakra es **incalculable en criterios humanos.** No significa, ni nunca lo hará, como algo que puede ser traducido como 'corriente ininterrumpida'. Más sobre esto después.

———

Nota al Margen Totalmente No Relacionada –Hiciste Alguna Estupidez, Compartamos: He aprendido en Julio 16 del 2008 que los CDs no pueden ser lavados de manera segura en la lavadora. Afortunadamente, sólo era una copia, pero aún así apesta.

Otra Nota al Margen Sin Relación –Tiempo de Película: He visto _The Dark Knight_ en su presentación de media noche, luego otra vez tres días después. La palabra clave de hoy: _Patada mental._ Curiosamente, en las películas originales de _Batman_ el Joker era obviamente retorcido e infame pero también seguía siendo algo payaso (la pistola Freudiana viene a la mente), pero en _The Dark Knight_ él era un muy espeluznante y jodido psicópata de quien todos en el cine se reían por alguna razón. Aún así, gran trabajo. También vi algunos chicos fanáticos vagando en trajes de Batman, Robin y Espantapájaros, lo cual es interesante porque pensé que el lugar donde vivo era demasiado pequeño para mocosos fanáticos. Que tonta –por _supuesto_ ellos se reproducen como conejos y se esparcen cual cucarachas. Pero la verdad no debería decir eso –no son tan malos.

Aún Otra Nota al Margen Sin Relación –Por Valor de Entretenimiento: Finalmente me compré un PSP y _Crisis Core_, en el cual ahora he gastado quince horas de mi joven vida y sin arrepentirme (a excepción de por algunas misiones). El Chocobo Stomp limit break es adorable, el Muderous Thrust limit break es alarido. Las secuencias de invocación CGI son **ADORABLES** (aunque ya no estoy segura de que es Ifrit -¿soy solo yo o lentamente se convierte mas y mas en una imagen de Satán en cada juego?). En _Advent Children_ hay momentos donde Cloud simplemente necesita ser golpeado, pero en _Crisis Core_ le doy una palmadita en su cabecita inconciente y envenenada con mako (Tifa se gana el golpe en _Crisis Core_ por tratar de entrar al reactor Nivel después de que se dijera que no dos veces, aunque supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando eres la muy admirada hija del mayor). Y finalmente, he reafirmado mi disgusto por las batallas en tiempo real; prefiero **mucho** más las basadas por turnos, aunque me estoy acostumbrando. Bu. En general un buen juego, aunque desearía que hubiera olvidado el doblaje y tan sólo dejaran los subtítulos –es demasiado vergonzoso en algunos puntos.

——————————

Los reviews hacen al mundo girar, lo cual significa que nos estancaremos en un invierno eterno si no lo hacen. Así que por favor, piensen en el planeta.

-RN (LS)

——————————

**Notas de Umbra**: No es necesario que vayan a leer el capítulo uno otra vez para ver el cambio del que habla la autora, traduje la segunda versión del capítulo 1, si no saben que es chippendale, es… un bailarín desnudista hombre, no es literal, no se imaginen cosas jaja, pero la autora se emocionó comentando tanto la apariencia de Naruto como la de Sasuke en comparación, pero bajo el punto de vista de Sasuke era… raro. Esto no es un sasunaru ni lo será (por favor, no me peleen por eso, independientemente que leo mucho sasunaru, creo que no me hubiera gustado tanto la historia de haber sido yaoi).

Como pueden ver, aquellos que leyeron _La Puerta_ este capítulo es bastante similar-igual al capítulo 1 de aquel fic. La buena noticia es que muchos me dijeron que reescribiera el capítulo 1 (porque, debo reconocer, ese primer capítulo fue mi primer traducción de toda mi vida y tiene unos errores terribles además de que llega a verse forzada y algunas cosas simplemente no cuadran), volviendo al tema, jejeje, ¡ya esta reescrito! Jajaja pero en esta historia, en la que espero haber mejorado en algo mis capacidades traductiles (ojalá, tengo tres historias en traducción).

Tiempo de Trivia: Descubran todas las diferencias entre esta traducción y la primera. Alguien (perdón mi memoria de teflón me impide recordar quien) me reclamó hace mucho tiempo en DNT que puse 'Pequeño Zorro' y no 'Zorrito' como diminutivo. Esta vez lo puse, sin embargo he descubierto que no en todas partes el diminutivo 'ito' es usado de manera universal (cambia a 'illo' o cosas similares) como sea, lo dejé como 'ito' disculpen las molestias que esto les pueda ocasionar. No me comenten nada de mi tendencia a poner la palabra 'trasero' conozco mil y un sinónimos, pero recuerden, lo que en un lugar puede ser una palabra complemente normal y cotidiana, en otro lado puede ser considerado rudo y altisonante (que yo sepa 'trasero' no cae en esta clasificación, si es así, rogaría que alguien me informara).

El Capítulo 3 aún no es publicado, en cuanto este en línea lo traduciré y perdón por la demora de este, pero realmente son capítulos grandes.

Notita sin ningún uso real pero también por diversión: Yo AMO Crisis Core, si no lo han jugado ¡Vayan! Y además AMO a Zack… y a Cloud… maldita sea, amo hasta a Sephirot y la charla sin sentido aparente de Genesis (he encontrado unas parodias divertidísimas de eso)… y a Zack y los cinemas y a Zack y pegue de grititos cuando salió Clous y a Zack...Tengo el psp desde ya hace casi un año (oh cielos!!) y lo uso para todo, esa cosa cayó del cielo, no sólo es mi centro de juegos preferido, también es mi centro de música en la oficina, mi dvd portátil y mi unión a Internet en tiempos de necesidad LO AMO. No supe como traducir algunos ataques que escribió RN pero sinceramente no me importa porque tienen su gracia en inglés.


	3. Una Preocupación

**Nota de Autor:**No es lindo ver que tanta gente esta preocupada por el planeta. XD

**Título:** _Vis-à-Vis_ (alias _La Puerta Número Dos: Reabierta_)

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Pareja(s)**: Eventual SasuSaku (aunque nada de verdadero interés para los fans de la pareja); reflexiones paternales de NaruHina; _posiblemente_ ItaShin (_tal vez_, si le doy vueltas y hay interés)

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Género**: Drama (Bildungsroman; historia de maduración –desarrollo psicológico/moral –del personaje principal)

**Tipo**: Multi-Capítulo (Trabajo En Progreso)

**Clasificación**: T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Spoilers**: Oh sí (mis disculpas para aquellos quienes apreciaban tanto que _La Puerta_ no tuviera spoliers)

**Derechos / Advertencia de Derechos**: Lo que es mío es mío y lo que no es mío es de alguien más.

**Resumen**: Naruto era bastante consciente de que, por lo menos en algún momento, tuvo padres; simplemente nunca había pensado mucho en ello, no mas allá que como una vaga fantasía. En aquellas ocasiones, dependiendo de su humor, sus padres podían o amarlo u odiarlo, y las innumerables teorías de lo que les había pasado estaban basadas principalmente en una de esas dos opciones. Pero con un hombre frente a él que fácilmente podría haber sido él dentro de quince años, Naruto se dio cuenta de que en todas las cavilaciones que había hecho por años en el pasado, curiosamente, nunca había tratado de imaginar como se verían sus padres. _No es que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar algo como __**esto**__…_

* * *

**Capítulo 3** –**Una Preocupación**

* * *

Con una mano posada sin sentido en su palpitante pecho, el cuerpo paralizado y el rostro brilloso por el sudor mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente, Namizake Arashi era el arquetípico ejemplo de una víctima de ataque al corazón.

_A excepción de que sé que no estoy __**teniendo**__ un ataque al corazón,_ decidió firmemente._ Los ataques al corazón __**duelen**__ después de un rato._

Desde que podía recordar, Arashi ocasionalmente sufría de una extraña y no dolorosa opresión en su pecho. Ocurría casi exclusivamente durante las ocasiones en las que estaba atemorizado y parecía intensificarse en un terror que abarcaba un todo cuando alguien a quien quería estaba en algún tipo de problema. Pasó lo suficientemente frecuente durante su infancia como para lograr desviar lo peor de la sensación cuando salía a alguna misión como genin, y mas tarde como instructor jounin. Había ido con múltiples doctores en los años anteriores para encontrar una respuesta, pero ninguno había sido capaz de encontrar nada mal en él; incluso el mismo había sugerido que podía ser un ataque al corazón, pero todos los doctores le habían asegurado que su corazón y sus arterias estaban en perfectas condiciones y que no tenía nada de que preocuparse mientras siguiera haciendo lo que hacía.

_Pero está empeorando, sea lo que sea._

"¿…Arashi?"

_Lo he padecido toda mi vida… Tal vez es algo congénito y una mañana simplemente despertaré e inmediatamente moriré. Apuesto que Hotaru __**adoraría**__ descubrir __**eso**__ junto a ella en la cama…_

"_¿Arashi?_"

Parpadeó y volteó para ver. Hotaru estaba de pie a su derecha, una manos sobre su hombro -_¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de __**eso**__?_ –y la otra en su brazo. Sus ojos castaño dorados estaban llenos de preocupación y su rostro, si era posible, estaba incluso más pálida de lo usual.

_Estropeado,_ gimoteó Ansiedad.

_Soy un niño grande –No tengo que contarle __una maldita cosa, _espetó Arashi._ De todas maneras, aún no me ha matado. Además, ¿para qué preocuparla con el pensamiento de que yo podría morir de algo más __**además**__ de un asesinato? Eso es más que suficiente para ella, y las medidas, y ya tomé medidas sin importar lo que sea que logre matarme. No necesita saber obre ello; nadie lo necesita saber. _En voz alta, preguntó, "¿Estás bien? Estás algo… blanca."

La mujer sacó un pañuelo de algún lugar dentro de su kimono azul zafiro con diseño de histerias y gentilmente limpió el sudor del rostro de él. "¿Estás _tú_ bien? Te ves como si tuvieras abstinencia."

"Estoy bien." Le aseguró. "Es simplemente que Naruto me asustó un poco. Aunque él también está bien."

_No es una mentira._ Le recordó con rapidez a Ansiedad, la cual se calmó considerablemente ante tal verdad._**Estoy **__bien ahora –Sólo que no lo estaba hace minuto y medio._

"Bien." Dijo Hotaru asintiendo. "Sabes, nunca pensé que diría esto porque en realidad me _gusta_ ese rasgo en los hombres, quienes no parecen tenerlo tan activado como las mujeres, pero tal vez necesitas ser un poquito _menos_ empático. Te vas a provocar un ataque al corazón"

Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, así que se perdió su mueca de concordancia.

"¿Estás seguro que Naruto está bien?"

"Sí," prometió. "Estaba un poco débil, pero me habló coherentemente y con claridad. Akiko se quiso quedar con él, así que Hitomi esta cuidándolos en este momento. Y hablando de eso, le pedí a Hitomi que le eche un ojo por nosotros dado que ella tiene un poco de conocimiento médico, así que puede que te pregunte si él hace algo extraño."

Hotaru asintió.

"Podría ser un espía, Arashi."

Arashi y Hotaru, quienes saltaron y dejaron escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al ser atrapados desprevenidos, se giraron hacia el nuevo visitante. Hotaru frunció el ceño ligeramente y preguntó con incredulidad, "¿_Naruto_, Sandaime-sama?"

El viejo inclinó la cabeza hacia ella como señal de saludo –"Hotaru-san." –pero no respondió. Regresó su mirada hacia su sucesor. "Arashi."

Hotaru volteó hacia el rubio, pero la mirada de el hombre estaba clavada en el suelo y estaba casi definitivamente tratando de evitar la suya. Su boca se abrió con un dejo de conmoción "…Debes estar bromeando. ¡Arashi, sólo tiene doce años!"

Arashi giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario para escapar de los inquisitivos ojos de sus compañeros. _Ya se. Lo se. Y __**es**__ sospechoso, pero no se si es lo __**suficientemente**__ sospechoso. Se ve perfectamente normal, aparte de lo de su memoria, y de la condición en la que estaba cuando fue encontrado… Simplemente le quiero dar el beneficio de la duda._

"Arashi." Siguió Hotaru con desesperación, tomando su silencio con que estaba de acuerdo con la declaración de su predecesor. "Arashi, _piensa_ esto, _por favor_. Naruto no es como Akiko – ¡él es el último de una línea familiar que de otra manera estaría muerta! ¡No puedes de verdad estar considerando… _hacerle _algo!"

El hombre le sonrío vagamente. _Tan pacífica que ni siquiera puede decir 'matarlo'…_ "Te amo." Le dijo espontáneamente, y ella parpadeó ante la incongruencia de la declaración. Después de un breve momento, le explicó calladamente, "Hotaru, por favor trata de entender, Naruto podría ya estar muerto."

Las cejas de Hotaru se juntaron. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Suspiró suavemente y cerró sus ojos. "Si alguien quisiera tomar a Naruto como rehén, esa persona no hubiera dejado una copia en su lugar. Hubiera sido mejor para nosotros notar su ausencia inmediatamente para que así las demandas pudieran ser hechas. Pero si alguien trata de espiarnos, una copia sería muy útil. En ese caso, no habría ningún interés en el mismo Naruto, y podría ser un inconveniente si reapareciera mientras la copia ya estuviera aquí." La miró, y los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron como platos al entenderlo, pero siguió hablando para asegurarse que lo _había_ entendido. "Para proteger la copia el mayor tiempo posible, generaría menos problemas asesinarlo en el acto."

"¡Pero tu no sabes eso!" protestó. "¡No puedes _matar_ nada más así a un niño sin _evidencia_!"

Arashi le frunció el cejo y le contestó mucho más secamente de lo que intentaba. "Puedo hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer por el bien de esta villa."

_Esa debe ser una de las __más grandes mentiras que jamás he dicho._ Señaló Ansiedad. _¡Se dará cuenta!_

"¡_No_ puedes!" espetó Hotaru. "¡Es tu propio hijo!"

"No dije que lo haría yo mismo, ¿o si?" gruñó como respuesta. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es dar la orden y cualquier shinobi de la villa lo haría en mi lugar."

Hotaru lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta por la conmoción, pero entonces su cara se torció y levantó su mano derecha y soltó una inusualmente fuerte bofetada. "¡Sólo porque él se parece tanto a ti," gritó, a todo pulmón, mientras él se frotaba delicadamente la marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, "no significa que no pueda ser también mi niño!"

Arashi la observó marcharse como una fiera. _¿Por qué siempre escojo a las más difíciles?_

_O bien soy un masoquista de corazón, _musitó Ansiedad, _o estoy tratando de justificar una latente tendencia misógina."_

"Ten cuidado." Le previno Sandaime, y Arashi le agradeció que no le aconsejara una acción inmediata. "No permitas que tu juicio se nuble por los sentimientos personales, en el caso de cualquier conclusión."

Luego se fue también y Arashi lo observó retirarse antes de apoyar su espalda contra la pared de paneles y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando ausentemente al parchado techo al tiempo que el inexplicable dolor de pecho regresaba, pero no tenía la energía para siquiera tratar de tratar de amainar el dolor tallándose el pecho.

…_Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? Ayúdame, Pelirroja…_

* * *

Naruto despertó lentamente, desorientado y confundido, y entró en pánico un momento cuando se dio cuenta que sus alrededores eran totalmente desconocidos: un fino cuarto con una igualmente fina cama, una cómoda, un pequeño tocador con espejo –para lo que sea que fuese eso –un closet, unos cuantos estantes sencillos y canastos que contenían libros y varios ejemplos de lo que parecía insignificante parafernalia típicamente manejada por los ninja, y una ventana que tan sólo mostraba el vacío espacio abierto entre la casa y los árboles que le hacía más complicado a shinobis invasores ocultarse. Nada era familiar y estaba solo. Sólo una fuerte bofetada mental los sacudió del creciente pánico.

_Ustedes los humanos se asustan tan fácilmente… ¡__**Olfatea**__, mocoso! ¡No desperdicies mis sentidos!_

Obedientemente, Naruto levantó su cabeza y olfateó tentativamente unas cuantas veces en el aire. "¡…Comida!"

_¡Tráela, muchacho!_

"¿Te crees lo máximo, verdad, Zorro bastardo?"

'_Cogito ergo sum.'_

A pesar del extraño lenguaje, Naruto giró los ojos. Kyuubi era un pendejo, pero había andado por ahí el suficiente tiempo para ser considerado formalmente educado. Naruto había aprendido la mayoría de las lenguas muertas que el zorro conocía –y sabía un poco de esto y de aquello del resto –principalmente para protegerse a sí mismo, puesto que el kitsune tendía a murmurar sus intenciones en una de esas lenguas antes de llevar a cabo sus planes.

Algunas veces –_sólo_ algunas –Naruto se preguntaba si Kyuubi no trataba sutilmente de cuidarlo.

_No es como si preguntar me fuera a llevar a alguna parte._ "Como si no hubiera visto eso venirse…"

_¿Venirse? _Llegó la divertida pregunta. _Vaya sí, me enc –_

Naruto hizo una mueca. _Como si esa fuera una respuesta inesperada._ "Cállate, pervertido."

La conciencia de Kyuubi se retrajo con una risa.

Naruto se estiró un poquito e investigó lo que había a su alrededor. Varios artículos que estaban tirados tenían su nombre, así que asumió que estaba en su propio cuarto y se fue, haciendo un mapa mental del corredor fuera de la puerta para poder encontrarlo de nuevo. Puesto que tenía que decidir, fue hacia la derecha. Después de unos minutos de navegación, descubrió que había regresado justo de donde había empezado. Lo intentó de nuevo, tomando algunos corredores que previamente había pasado, y se encontró ante la puerta de la cocina.

_La nariz sabe._

"¡Oh, Naruto-sama! ¡Me alegra que esté bien!" la mujer que había ahí le dijo felizmente. "El Hokage estaba muy preocupado por usted –no comió por tres días. Pudo haber sido mas tiempo si los doctores no lo hubiera amenazado con alimentarlo con una intravenosa."

_¿Naruto-sama?_

_Eso es algo que no estaba esperando escuchar tan pronto en mi vida. _"¿No comió?"

La mujer soltó una risita mientras revolvía algo que burbujeaba silenciosamente en el fogón. "No. No le diga que le dije, pero siempre deja de comer cuando usted o Akiko-chan están seriamente heridos. El pobre hombre tiene un estómago delicado por toda la agitación que pasa."

_¿Es posible que un Hokage tenga un estómago sensible?_ "…No tenía idea…"

"Claro que no, querido. A él no le agrada cuando la gente se preocupa por él. Ahora vaya a la sala –terminaré con esto en unos cuantos minutos."

"Está bien." _Con la excepción de que no tenga idea donde está._

Afortunadamente, tanto el salón como el comedor estaban siguiendo el pasillo. Entró en la sala antes de darse cuenta que alguien que no conocía ya estaba ahí. Sus sentidos eran demasiado obtusos.

_Necesito entrenar, pero YA._

El hombre le era familiar, pero no lo suficiente para aligerar sus sospechas. "Que tal, chico. Es bueno ver que estás bien. El lugar no era lo mismo sin ti."

"¡¿Q-Qué le haces a Akiko-chan?!"

El hombre bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, donde Akiko estaba acostada sobre su espalda y soltando una risita cuando el hombre la levantó por los tobillos. "Jugando."

"¡La estás lastimando!"

El hombre volvió a mirar a la niña, quien se había torcido para morder vivazmente la suave porción inferior de la muñeca del hombre mientras siseaba como una bestia. Con una sonrisa, le replicó, "Lo dudo."

Naruto gruñó y se agachó para alcanzar su bolsa de shuriken, sólo para recordar tarde que no había ninguna. Todo todavía estaba en el cuarto en el que había despertado. _Mierda._

El hombre se dio cuenta. "Sabes que se supone que no puedes lanzar armas en la casa."

Naruto gruñó suavemente. No quería dejar a Akiko sola, pero con tan baja cantidad de chakra necesitaba un arma y no había ninguna en el cuarto. _Hay una pica montada en una pared unos cuantos cuartos mas al fondo… asumiendo que siquiera esté en el área correcta._ Dio un paso hacia atrás y brincó justo cuando sintió que colisionó con alguien detrás de él. Giro totalmente, sorprendido de no haber escuchado a la persona aproximarse, pero rápidamente se convirtió en alivio. Los refuerzos habían llegado. "¡Papá! Papá, este tipo…"

El Cuarto suspiró y pusó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Naruto. "No hay problema, Naruto. Es un amigo."

"¿Lo es?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto el visitante, poniendo a Akiko de cabeza y haciéndola reír.

"Si haces que mi hija vomite, tú lo vas a tener que limpiar."

"Oh, pero a ella le _gusta_, ¿verdad, preciosa?"

Akiko se carcajeó estridentemente

Naruto se estiró hacia ella y cuidadosamente la alejó, luego se paró ligeramente detrás de su padre, sin molestarse en ocultar su desconfianza.

El Cuarto suspiró una vez más. "Naruto, de verdad. Está bien. Por favor confía en mí."

El visitante frunció el cejo. "¿Otra vez, qué pasa?"

"Naruto ha estado teniendo algunos problemas de memoria desde su incidente. Todo es extraño y nuevo para él, así que por favor se paciente."

Naruto gruñó otra vez. _Si no creyera que me delataría te __**diría**__ porque estoy actuando extraño._ La desconfianza, después de todo, había sido aprendida y no inherente. Cualquier extraño asomándose en los alrededores de su casa o de las casas de aquellos a los que quería eran considerados potenciales amenazas –culpables hasta probar su inocencia sin siquiera disculpas falsas a considerar para ninguna de las partes ofendidas. _Nunca voy a disculparme por preocuparme._

"En ese caso, me volveré e presentar." El hombre se quito su banda, la cual había estado usando un estilo que le cubría toda la cabeza. Naruto entendió la razón del porque cuando vio el cabello platinado del hombre. "Yo soy –"

Jadeó. "¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!"

"¿'Sensei'?" repitió el Cuarto.

Kakashi se rascó detrás de la cabeza. "¿Eso significa que tengo un aumento?"

"¿'_Sensei_'?"

"Le _he_ enseñado unas cuantas cosas, pero nunca le dije que… ¿Me voy a meter en problemas por esto?"

"¿Exactamente _qué_ le enseñaste, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"…Tengo que ir al baño."

"_Kakashi._"

Por divertido que fuera el ver a su maestro retorcerse de vergüenza, Naruto se sentía responsable de haberlo dicho, accidentalmente o no. "¿Importa acaso? No recuerdo nada de ello."

El Cuarto lo miró con agudeza. "No trates de–"

"¡Hokage-sama!"

Su padre frunció el ceño aún más profundamente y cargó a Akiko. Dándoles a ambos una ponzoñosa y fiera mirada de advertencia, dijo, "Es mejor que los _dos_ deseen que no fuera nada peligroso o se va a convertir en algo _extremadamente_ peligroso para su salud."

Kakashi dejó escapar un minúsculo, casi inaudible suspiro cuando el Cuarto se fue por el corredor para buscar al que lo había llamado. "Gracias, chico."

"¿Siempre es así?" Kakashi parpadeó inquisitivamente, así que Naruto clarificó. "Sufriendo cambios de humor. ¿Es esto algo de lo que tengo que cuidarme?"

El jounin se encogió de hombros. "No. Tu papá usualmente es realmente un tipo super genial. Es sólo que cuando se estresa se convierte en un cascarrabias."

"¿Por qué está estresado?" se preguntó Naruto. "Sé que dirigir la villa es difícil, pero–" Se interrumpió porque súbitamente su no-maestro le picaba el estómago, le lanzó una mirada fiera y espetó, "¡Deja de picarme!"

"_Tú_ eres quien lo tiene estresado. Siempre ha estado fuertemente unido a ti y a tu hermana; sin duda más de lo que un buen shinobi debería. Sus alegrías son su alegría, sus pesares su pesar, sus dolores su dolor." Kakashi se volvió a encoger de hombros. "Es una de esas cosas de padres, supongo. Ha estado preocupado por ti desde tu accidente y parece estar descargándolo en todos menos contigo y Akiko."

"¿Qué _me_ pasó?"

Un tercer encogimiento de hombros. "Tú eres el único que puede decírnoslo. Ese día saliste a entrenar un poco. Cuando no apareciste para la cena tu papá te fue a buscar. Cuando regreso contigo, estabas cubierto de sangre y moretones y tu ropa estaba desgarrada. Todo parecía auto inflingido, pero un par de golpes estaban en lugares difíciles de acceder y demasiado oscuros para que eso fuese plausible. Sabemos que fuiste atacado, pero no por quién o qué. Considerando la falta de evidencia, un ninja parece ser la única respuesta lógica en este caso.

Naruto dejó escapar una larga exhalación y se rascó la cabeza. _Hora de investigar. Tal vez encuentre algo que pasaron por alto._ "Supongo que yo –"

"¿Se van a quedar ahí parados toda la noche platicando?" les llamó Hotaru desde el comedor. "¡Su cena se enfría!"

Naruto pasó toda la comida mirando discretamente a Kakashi con la boca abierta, puesto que por la preocupación por su hermana no lo había hecho antes. Su maestro no sólo no usaba una máscara, sino que también sonreía y reía como una persona normal. El hombre molestaba y arrullaba a AKiko, quien estaba positivamente encantada con la atención. Aunque eso no era lo que más había desconcertado a Naruto; lo que realmente lo había desconcertado eran los ojos de su maestro. El Kakashi ante él aún poseía ambos ojos azul grisáceos y no portaba una cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo. Eso pudo haber sido la indicación del jutsu enemigo que estaba buscando, pero Naruto no estaba seguro. Nunca había conocido a un ninja que por lo menos no hubiera _escuchado_ de Sharingan Kakashi y dudaba seriamente que tal ninja siquiera existiera.

Aún así, le dejaba algo más que nada en el oficial medidor de Saber Que Diablos Está Pasando Aquí.

_¿Kyuubi?_

_Calla__, _fue la respuesta inmediata y distraída del zorro. _Estoy pensando._

Se disculpó inmediatamente después de terminar de comer –incluso se las ingenió para recordar pedir permiso para levantarse de la mesa –y no mentía del todo cuando declaró que estaba fatigado. Vagó en su habitación después de haberse perdido dos veces y colapsó boca abajo en su cama con un gruñido exhausto. Estuvo acostado ahí por horas, tan solo lo suficientemente adolorido para ser incapaz de dormir pero demasiado cansado como para ir por un analgésico, asumiendo que pudiera tropezarse con alguna botella en algún lado.

_Si me quedo acostado por el suficiente tiempo, tal vez el dolor amaine y pueda quedarme dormido._

La idea lo satisfizo – si hubiera _tenido _una agenda regular sin duda lo hubiera aplazado por unos cuantos días. Podía permitirse perder unas cuantas horas de sueño en el momento actual.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió después de un rato, pero al principio no se molestó en hacer ningún movimiento. Alguien se sentó en su cama y pasó una mano con dulzura por su espalda, causando de alguna manera que dejara escapar un gigantesco suspiro por reflejo. _La voy a pasar muy duro cuando me vaya a casa, _decidió._ Me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a ser tratado tan bien y tan cálidamente._ Levantó su cabeza soñolientamente. La mano era demasiada ancha para ser de su madre y tenía callosidades en los lugares correctos para alguien que usara shuriken y kunai regularmente. _No es inusual que __**cualquier**__ shinobi esté despierto al acecho, sin importar la hora. __Aún así…_ "¿Papá…? ¿Por qué sigues despierto?"

"Lo siento," dijo el Cuarto suavemente. "¿Te desperté?"

"No, pero estaba por caer. ¿No es tarde?"

"Tenía unos problemitas para dormir," Fue la descarada revelación, "así que fui a caminar por la casa. Pensé en asegurarme en que estabas durmiendo bien en tu primera noche de vuelta. ¿Todo está bien?"

Naruto asintió adormecido. "Sólo un poco adolorido. Probablemente por haber estado corriendo tanto por ahí después de tanto tiempo y luego cargar a Akiko. ¿Tenemos analgésicos?"

Su padre soltó una risita. "Eso es como preguntar si usamos ropa. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

"¿Podrías mostrarme el camino? Necesito aprender como moverme en caso de que las cosas tarden un tiempo en volver a mi." _O que nunca vuelvan._

A Naruto no le pasó desapercibido el silencio vacilante que le respondió en inicio. Pero un momento después el Cuarto le ayudó a salir de la cama y lo llevó un cuarto despensa que estaba directamente adyacente a la cocina. Tomó la medicina de un gabinete cerrado con llave que estaba colocado en la parte alta de la pared, y cuando puso la llave en la parte superior del gabinete, Naruto comentó, "Eso no es justo."

"Es por Akiko." Fue la explicación cuando salieron de la despensa para conseguir agua. "Muchos niños de su edad murieron en la villa después de haberse sobre dosificado con diferentes sustancias. Fue una coincidencia que todos fueran tan similares y que los tiempos fueran tan parecidos –todos fueron investigados por si acaso –pero tu madre se asustó. Traté de decirle que un monitoreo cuidadoso y disciplina mantendrían a Akiko a salvo de la misma manera en la que tú lo estuviste, pero ella fue firme. Así que si necesitas cualquier cosa del gabinete tienes que usar el banquito detrás de la harina y _no _dejes que tu hermana te vea porque es aprende extremadamente rápido y si descubrirá como hacer el banquito mas alto, lo cual hará que termine peor que si se envenena. Y hablando de venenos, ten cuidado con lo que tomas ahí dentro porque también guardo mis venenos ahí, hasta arriba en las repisas superiores. Si tiras algo y se derrama, _no _trates de limpiarlo. Sólo cierra el gabinete, dile a ya para que no encuentre una sorpresa desagradable, y ven a buscarme. Yo me haré cargo ¿correcto?"

Se encogió de hombros y aceptó el vaso de agua. "Muy bien, pero probablemente podría limpiarlo por mi mismo y ahorrarte el problema."

"Estoy seguro que podrías, pero preferiría que no. Prometo no enfadarme –de hecho, estaré encantado –si me lo reportas. Si me das los detalles podré decidir si te dejo o no limpiarlo. Los ninja pueden conseguir fácilmente los venenos, considerando especialmente quien soy yo. No son imposibles de reemplazar, a diferencia de… Bueno, es absurdamente simple reemplazar los venenos aquí, como decía, así que no pienses que tienes que aplacarme para evitar un sermón o algo. Se que los accidentes pasan y no es la gran cosa."

"Si tú lo dices."

Se terminó el agua y se dirigió a su habitación con escolta, lo cual fue bueno porque casi toma el giro equivocado y se pierde por cuarta vez ese día. Se trepó en la cama y fue arropado, una relativamente nueva experiencia sólo realizada ocasionalmente por Iruka pero las veces podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" inquirió su padre.

"Un poquito." Respondió Naruto. "La medicina todavía no hace efecto."

"No te preocupes por saber cuando –te derriba de pronto."

"Ooh, eso suena lindo."

El Cuarto se rió levemente. "Suena como si ya estuvieras perdiendo la batalla."

"No-o." Replicó Naruto, presto a protestar cualquier declaración que pudiera insinuar que estaba perdiendo una pelea.

Su padre resopló suavemente y le ordenó gentilmente, "Cierra tus ojos."

Obedeció y lo siguiente que supo era que voces ligeramente familiares hablaban en voz bastante baja a su alrededor, presumiblemente para no despertarlo. Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en algo firme aunque suave que subía y bajaba y que silbaba en una cadencia ligeramente fuera de ritmo junto con un golpeteo ligeramente rítmico que resonaba. Le tomó a su mente medio dormida un momento el darse cuenta de que estaba escuchando el latido del corazón y la respiración de alguien muy cerca de él –justo debajo de su oreja, en realidad.

"¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?" su madre demandó en un suspiro.

"Quería asegurarme de que estuviera cómodo." Le dijo su padre con el mismo cuidado.

"Arashi, pudiste hacer que una de las chicas lo hiciera. Necesitas dormir."

"Lo hice y estoy bien. Tan sólo quería asegurarme de que durmiera bien. No lo haré de nuevo."

Naruto conocía un movimiento culpable cuando escuchaba uno; Iruka era tanto agente viajero como viajero frecuente cuando se trataba de esas cosas. También conocía la razón de ellos –Kakashi la había implicado la tarde anterior. Bostezó y se movió nuevamente en una posición mas cómoda, seguro que la cosa redonda que se le enterraba en las costillas había sido la parte redondeada de un kunai.

"¿…Está un poquito inquieto, no?

"Ha estado así toda la noche."

"Arashi, está demasiado grande para dormir así."

Un brazo rodeó la parte baja de su espalda y una mano acarició su cabello. "Aún es más pequeño que yo. Y además, estaba _más _inquieto cuando estaba sobre el colchón. No tengo idea de que soñaba, pero estaba bastante preocupado por eso hasta que lo moví."

Su madre resopló delicadamente. "No se como pudiste dormir así."

"Muy fácilmente, amor."

"…Bueno, la próxima vez _dime_ cuando decidas que vas a pasar la noche en el cuarto de uno de tus hijos. Desperté y pensé que algo te había pasado."

"¿Cómo qué?" le preguntó el Cuarto, genuinamente curioso. "No hubo ningún signo de pelea."

"Arashi, ese _no _es el punto. Sabes que soy una criatura de hábitos –puedo entrar en pánico en un instante."

"Sí, si, muy bien. Lo siento. Te dejaré una nota si vuelve a pasar." El brazo alrededor de su espalada se tensó y el que lo había estado acariciando se movió para soportar su cabeza. Su cama se enderezó y dejó escapar un gruñido. "Dios, _es_ grande. Recuerdo cuando solo dos manos eran más que suficientes. Ahora creo que necesitaría cuatro." Fue girado sobre su espalda y colocado con extremo cuidado en su cama sin vida. Casi melancólicamente, el Cuarto musitó, "…Algunas veces deseo que sean bebes por siempre."

"Oh por favor no," gruñó su madre y su padre se rió de ella. "Resulta que me _gusta_ que posean ese pequeño rasgo de que eventualmente crezcan. Si tu deseo alguna vez se vuelve realidad, _tú _siempre estarás cambiando pañales y lavando porque yo _no _lo haré de nuevo. Ya lo hice una vez por ti antes y te amo a ti y a ellos profundamente, pero esos periodos aislados fueron más que suficientes."

Sintió que el cobertor se puso bajo su barbilla y sintió labios presionar un suave y delicado beso en su frente; suspiró y se hundió lentamente de nuevo en el sueño. La próxima vez que despertó, fue porque una de las muchas sirvientas lo sacudió. "Siento terriblemente despertarlo, Naruto-sama, pero tiene un visitante esperando en el salón. Una Señorita Hyuuga, me parece."

"¿Hinata-chan?" murmuró adormilado, antes de considerar totalmente como habría de sonar eso para los demás.

Y efectivamente…

"¿Señor?" exclamó la sirvienta con los ojos desorbitados.

"No importa." Salió de la cama con un giro y pudo haber ido a ver a Hinata nada mas en su pijama –lo cual hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en su departamento –pero estaba pensando lo suficientemente claro para decidir que estando las circunstancias actuales como lo estaban, ya no solo se representaba a sí mismo. En el futuro tendría que tener el cuidado de pensar más rigurosamente las cosas para no avergonzar a su familia.

_Rigurosa__mente… _hizo eco su mente pensativamente, como si estuviera probando una palabra no familiar.

_Vaya. _Se incluyó Sarcasmo con sorna. _¿Nueva forma de pensar ahí, eh, Señor Perfecto?_

Naruto resopló. _Eso habría sido la denominación de Sasuke, gracias. _Miró a la sirvienta con incertidumbre, ni un tanto cómodo al encarar la realidad de que alguien de verdad le estuviera _sirviendo_, y preguntó, "¿Estaría bien si te pido que me consigas algo que ponerme mientras tomo una ducha realmente rápida?"

"¡Sin duda, Naruto-sama!" le confirmó la chica con rapidez, como si estuviera horrorizada de que el pudo _no_ habérselo preguntado si sentía que era indigna para la tarea. "¿Tiene algo en mente?"

"No, nada en par–" Hizo una pausa mientras consideraba el futuro inmediato. "Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Puedes conseguir algo con lo que pueda entrenar después?"

"¡Sí, señor!"

"Gracias." Hizo un movimiento para irse, pero tuvo que detenerse antes de siquiera haber llegado a la puerta. "Er… ¿Dónde está el baño?"

Sonrojándose brillantemente, la chica fue hacia uno de los cajones de la cómoda y le pasó un par de boxers. _Lo cual, _concluyó con un suspiro interno, _será muchísimo más apropiado que andar por una casa llena de mujeres con solo una toalla como había pensado originalmente. Es bueno tener personas que vuelvan a revisar mi comportamiento como ahora._ "Vaya a la derecha, luego otra vez, y será la segunda puerta a su izquierda, Naruto-sama."

"Gracias." Repitió mientras salía de su cuarto a zancadas y tomaba un giro a la derecha.

Era definitivamente grosero hacer esperar a Hinata, pero el último baño que había tenido, se le había dicho, fue un día antes de que despertara en el hospital. Su cuerpo estaba bastante limpio, puesto que difícilmente había salido o hecho cualquier cosa, pero la existencia de una limpieza sin agua debía volver a ser enviado a una tabla de diseño. _Más allá de eso, es difícil decir como se comportará. Tomando a Kakashi-sensei en cuenta, Hinata bien podría ser una melosa parlanchina, y en tal caso probablemente no sea inteligente repelerla con mi persona. Su papá podría descubrirlo y ponerse… raro._

La ducha fue corta y como lo prometido, la ropa había sido dejada en la cama para él. Estaba medianamente aliviado de ver su usualmente preocupante traje naranja –no _todo_ había cambiado. Aún así, frunció el cejo. _Uuuuun momento… este es el __**viejo**__. El que me puse hasta que tenía catorce y medio. _Evadiendo cuidadosamente el pensar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien había estado en esa época, se escurrió hacia donde estaba el tocador cerca de la ventana y se asomó en el espejo. Lo que vio no le agradó en lo más mínimo _…Me veo de doce. __**Tal vez**__ trece._ Le frunció el ceño a su reflejo. _Muy bien, esto apesta. Aún necesito más información. Tal vez Hinata pueda ayudarme._

Vio en el espejo que la cuidadora estaba hacienda un poco de limpieza menor –en realidad su cuarto no estaba tan sucio y dudaba que él tuviera alguna relación positiva en ese estado –así que decidió hablarle mientras se vestía. Afortunadamente, vestirse por si mismo era algo que aparentemente se esperaba que fuera capaz de hacer; dudaba que hubiera podido quedarse quieto mientras personas que apenas conocía lo tocaban en lugares donde era muy defensivo.

"Noté que no comentaste mi falta de conocimiento de todo." probó.

"Hokage-sama nos informó su condición para que así usted no lo hiciera." Explicó la chica con facilidad.

"Ya veo. En ese caso ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Shinju. Naruto-sama."

Perla. _Bueno, la verdad es que tiene una piel como una, sino es que más._ ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Dieciséis."

El chico parpadeó. _¿No es eso un poquito grande como para tener su custodia? Debería ser un aprendiz de costurera o alfarero o algo. _"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Después de que Hokage-sama rescató a Hotaru-sama," le respondió Shinju de buena gana, "la señora quería continuar con el regalo de esperanza y salvar a otras como ella. Yo soy una de ellas, así como las otras cuidadoras aquí. Sólo Aya-san y Hitomi-san son de la villa."

Naruto miró alrededor del cuarto y se permitió impresionarse por la verdadera extensión de la higiene. "¿Eres la única que limpia mi cuarto?"

"Sí."

"No es que no estés hacienda un buen trabajo," le aseguró cuando la chica pareció afligida, "pero ¿por qué?"

"Porque soy la más cercana a su edad y Hotaru-sama pensó que usted podría apreciarlo después de que Akiko-sama naciera. Puesto que ella era un bebe en ese entonces, mucha de la atención se desvió de usted por un tiempo." Negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz mucho más baja. "…Fue muy difícil para usted aceptar a Akiko-sama porque usted había sido hijo único por tantos años. Yo era nueva en ese tiempo, así que se le pidió que se asegurara de que yo aprendiera mis obligaciones."

Naruto ya conocía la respuesta por como se comportaba, pero de todas maneras inquirió, "¿Somos cercanos?"

"No mucho," fue la elocuente respuesta.

Se hizo una nota mental de rectificar eso. El comportamiento de la chica indicaba que nunca se había adaptado realmente a la vida en la mansión y que de hecho parecía _temerle_ a él. "¿Alguna vez te irás de este lugar?"

Shinju negó con la cabeza otra vez, su rostro escarlata. "Hokage-sama muy generosamente ofreció ayudarnos a encontrar esposos o adquirir un trabajo o una educación y algunas de las chichas _han_ hecho eso, pero yo soy demasiada tímida para hacerlo. Este es el único lugar que conozco en Konoha."

Se las arregló para ocultar abrir la boca con incredulidad. _Mejor marco esa nota como 'urgente'…_ "¿Qué clase de educación tienes, si puedo preguntar?"

_¿Quién demonios eres tú? _Demandó Sarcasmo. _Uzumaki Naruto no tiene la suficiente clase para hablar de esa manera._

_No todos somos tan transparentes como tú. _Siseó viciosamente Naruto como respuesta. _¡Sorpresa!_

"Puedo leer y escribir un poco." Reveló Shinju tímidamente.

_Bueno, por lo menos hay donde comenzar. _Miró de reojo el reloj y respingó –Hinata había estado esperando por media hora. "De verdad me tengo que ir, pero quisiera hablar contigo después, ¿está bien?

"…Sí, señor." Fue la sorprendida respuesta.

Salió de su cuarto, maravillándose ante la repentina racha de espontánea buena voluntad hacia la muchacha. No es que él no hubiera _querido_ ayudar, pero normalmente hubiera leído su reticencia y, debido a que era un extraño, no hubiera presionado el asunto. _La diferencia, _notó, con considerable confusión, _es que ella no se __**siente**__ como un extraño aunque estoy seguro que nunca la había conocido antes._

_Fascinante, _murmuró Kyuubi, aunque lo que estaba remarcando no quedaba claro.

_¿Alguna idea?_ Naruto apuntó.

_Una, pero necesito organizar mis pensamientos. Como tú lo estás –Lo explicaré cuando lo consiga._

Naruto suspiró hacia el vacío pasillo. _Odio ser dejado en la oscuridad. _

* * *

Continuará en… **Capítulo 4** **–Una Búsqueda**

_Esto será mío algún día, _su mente le informó con la misma calmada autoafirmación que había tenido toda su vida.

Ser Hokage, contrario a lo que mucha gente pensaba, no había sido enteramente el resultado de la agresión que había sufrido de niño. Había _afirmado_ su resolución, pero no había _iniciado_ la idea. Tenía casi seis años cuando había mirado por la ventana de su apartamento, visto el Monumento alumbrado primorosamente por el Sol de la mañana, lo había admirado, y luego se preguntara con genuina curiosidad, _Espera…¿Dónde va __**mi**__ cabeza?_

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tú Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

_**Tal vez sea algo congénito…**_

Para los desinformados, _congénito_ se refiere principalmente a una condición médica con la que uno nace.

_ _ _

_**Estropeado,**_** gimoteó Ansiedad.**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Conozcan a Ansiedad! Si no lo notaron en esta ocasión tal vez lo noten luego, pero en caso de que nunca lo noten –nos pasa a los mejores –Ansiedad habla, aunque no siempre ansiosamente, en primera persona. Esto es directamente contrario a Sarcasmo, el cual habla en tercera persona. ¿Por qué? Porque Sarcasmo es algo creado en Naruto por los aldeanos y Ansiedad no lo es.

_ _ _

"**Hotaru-san"… "Después de que Hokage-sama rescatara a Hotaru-sama,"**

Algunos de ustedes puede que recuerden que en La Puerta, Arashi era "Hokage-sama" y Hotaru era "Dama Hotaru". Antes y ahora, creo (ía) que "Dama Hotaru" es ligeramente mas elegante que "Hotaru-sama" (la prueba decisiva de que no soy más que una estúpida e ignorante Americana con virtualmente ningún concepto de detalles culturales). Como sea, por el bien de la uniformidad lo cambié. Dependiendo de su opinión personal, o me disculpo o de nada.

_ _ _

_**O bien soy un masoquista de corazón, **_**musitó Ansiedad, **_**o estoy tratando de justificar una latente tendencia misógina.**_

Un masoquista es alguien al que le gusta recibir dolor, ya sea inflingido por sí mismo o por otro, y regularmente deriva en un placer sexual por ello (el significado se ha ampliado para incluir un simple y torcido disfrute por ser maltratado física o psicológicamente por uno mismo u otro).

Un misógino es alguien –un hombre especialmente –que odia a las mujeres.

_ _ _

'_**Cogito ergo sum.'**_

El concepto más básico, en Latín, de la filosofía de Descartes (quien claramente tenía mucho tiempo libre en sus manos). La traducción al español es: "Pienso, luego existo," o, mas coloquialmente: "Pienso, luego soy."

El chiste: Descartes había estado viajando por un tiempo, haciendo lo que sea que hacen los filósofos hacen, y finalmente entra a un bar local. Se sienta en el bar y disfruta una copa de su bebida preferida, luego se levanta una vez que la termina. El encargado del bar ve que esta listo para irse y le pregunta sociablemente, "¿Una para el camino?" Y Descartes le responde, "Pienso que no," y desaparece.

(Para aquellos que no le entiendan o no tengan el tiempo o el deseo de pensar sobre ello, déjenme ponérselos así: "Yo (no) pienso, luego (no) existo." Por tanto, si Descartes tiene que pensar para existir pero "Piensa que no", entonces por su propia filosofía él no existe y entonces desaparece.

_ _ _

"**Dios, **_**es**_** grande…"**

Ok, chicos, si no han leído La Puerta o lo han olvidado, aquí va como funciona esto para mí: Como no y nunca abogaré por ninguna religión sobre las otras por ninguna razón –particularmente en un universo que casi nunca tiene ninguna influencia religiosa (de hecho, sólo puedo pensar en un momento y está dirigido hacia el Budismo) –si y cuando en el futuro tenga la referencia de un personaje hacia alguna deidad sin género, será escrito estrictamente como 'dios' (a menos que sea la primera palabra en un enunciado, obviamente) con una 'd' minúscula.

_ _ _

"**¿Hinata-chan?" murmuró adormilado, antes de considerar totalmente como habría de sonar eso para los demás.**

Para los profanos, el sufijo _–chan _generalmente se refiere a la edad de alguien; por ejemplo, Akiko todavía no tiene tres años, así que es _Akiko-chan_. Si Naruto mismo tuviera su edad podría ser llamado _Naruto-chan_, pero su posición podría demandar un nivel de respeto y la mayoría de las personas se referirían a él como _Naruto-kun_ (si no es que _Naruto-sama_) incluso si tuviera sólo tres años de edad. De cualquier modo, entre mayor sea alguien es menos apropiado usar _–chan_ o _–kun_ sin el permiso de la persona (_-san _es mas apropiado en una situación típica). Particularmente en el caso de un adolescente o un hombre maduro, usar _–chan_ podría implicar un considerable nivel de intimidad y/o podría ser tomado definitivamente como un insulto a su masculinidad si un permiso estricto no fue dado previamente.

Siguiendo estas líneas, cuando se le dice a una chica adolescente _–chan_ no es exactamente así de terrible, simplemente implica cercanía (ese es el porque Naruto siempre llama a Sakura "Sakura-chan" –aunque no usa el _–chan _con ninguna de las otras chicas –y es el porque ella lo odia inicialmente). Así que Naruto se refiere a la Hinata del mundo paralelo como "Hinata-chan", lo cual no sería la gran cosa en el mundo real porque todos ahí saben como es él, pero es algo escandaloso dicho por él en el mundo paralelo.

Así es como lo entiendo, por lo menos. Si me equivoco en algo de esto, siéntanse libres de corregirme.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lo había olvidado hasta que volví a escuchar el CD otra vez, pero la canción de Evanescence's "Everybody's Fool" (_Fallen_, canción tres) es mas o menos un tema de Mary-Sue's. Para los que no lo conozcan, unas cuantas líneas: "Perfecta por naturaleza / Icono de la auto indulgencia / Justo lo que todos necesitaban / Más mentiras acerca de un mundo que / Nunca fue y / Nunca será" y "Mira, aquí viene de nuevo / Inclínense y mírenla maravillados / Oh, como te amamos / Ningún defecto cuando finges."

Es bastante precisa, ¿no?

Reviews, por favor, chiclets. (NT: Conocida marca de Chicles)

* * *

_**LARGA**__(sorry) _**Nota de Traducción**: Se denomina con el término alemán Bildungsroman (novela de aprendizaje o de formación) a aquella en la que se muestra el desarrollo físico, moral, psicológico o social de un personaje, generalmente desde la infancia hasta la madurez. Osea, en parte, el fin de este fic (por si lo vieron en la nota de 'Género' de este fic al inicio del capítulo)

o

Para los que no se acuerden o no hayan leído La Puerta antes, lo digo y lo repito aquí: Me referiré a "mundo Real" como el mundo del manga de Naruto, los ninja, Minato muerto, bla bla bla y el "Mundo Paralelo" será este mundo donde Naruto tiene de nuevo 12 años y su padre está vivo. Esto principalmente porque no hay una traducción coherente para los términos usados en el mundo de los fics, donde generalmente el mundo real es considerado como el Canonverse, lo cual, señores, es terriblemente confuso si uno está iniciando en el mundo de los fics o si uno es nuevo en este tipo de fics (además de que en general trato de no poner palabras no existentes en el diccionario o en el mundo de la historia).

o

Otra nota al calce, ojo si no han llegado a esta parte del manga, pero ya ni se si hay alguien en el universo de Naruto que no lo sepa ya o si ya lo pasaron en el ánime: Debo comentar que cuando Arashi le habla a la Pelirroja supuse que decía Pelirroja. Decía en inglés Red, pero con mayúsculas, lo cual me llamó la atención por múltiples razones, la mayoría debe saber que 'red' es 'rojo' literalmente, pero el que venga en mayúsculas significa que es un nombre/apodo, en inicio pensé en el Kyuubi y por eso en mi versión original puse Rojo tal cual, pero luego lo analicé. 'Red' también se utiliza para nombrar a los pelirrojos y luego me vino a la mente que RN había comentando que sí iba a explicar el origen de los padres de Naruto tal como el manga lo había marcado. El lector suspicaz tal vez ya se haya dado cuenta que Hotaru se refiere a Naruto con una 'como si fuera mi hijo' forma de hablar, lo cual se explicará (espero) un poco más en capítulos posteriores. Dado que Kushina es pelirroja, lo más lógico de pensar (o así lo vi yo) es que este misterioso "Red" al que Arashi le pide silencioso consejo es en realidad "Pelirroja" y por tanto, se refiere a la madre biológica de Naruto. Ahora, si el tiempo y fic demuestra que me equivoqué, lo corregiré.

o

Los lectores anteriores de La Puerta Número Dos, habrán notado que este capítulo es la fusión de varios y a la vez trae uno que otro elemento nuevo, como la del párrafo superior. La parte del Sandaime fue totalmente resumida y se omitió totalmente el capítulo donde se da la conversación con Arashi. Reto a cualquiera a que descubra las diferencias entre este capítulo y su original traducido el año pasado, hasta a mi me espanta lo mal que puede considerarse algunas partes de la traducción comparada con el presente (que tampoco brillan por ser perfectas).

o

No supe como ponerlo, en serio, "Tocador" es la mesa con cajones y espejo que existe en casi todos los cuartos de chicas y mamás para sentarse, pintarse, peinarse y demás, no estoy muy segura que así se llame en todos lados, pero en esa si me atraparon, no conozco más sinónimos. Una disculpa si es perturbador o no se entiende.

o

Para los que no lo sepan, Mary Sue es el termino usado en el fanfiction para todos los personajes femeninos que muchos odian, aquella chica que es el reflejo de la autora de alguna manera o lo que la autora quisiera ser en el mundo de su personaje favorito, convirtiéndose en un personaje que es el dolor de cabeza de su personaje favorito, del cual se enamora, que es fuerte y frágil a la vez, tienen superpoderes que no comprende o que serán clave para derrotar a todo mal y en general son un dolor de cabeza para los que odiamos a los nuevos personajes porque sale hasta en la sopa (yo me cuento entre ellos). Son particularmente molestos en fics como Harry Potter y Supernatural… hermanas perdidas, maestras superpoderosas, el amor perdido de algún personaje mayor que regresa después de años de ocultarse, etc, etc y etc…

o

Bueno chicos, me tardé mas de lo esperado, pero de verdad, este fic es complicado de traducir, mas que complicado, cansado. Nos vemos en el capítulo 4! Una disculpa, como estoy en el trabajo no me dio tiempo de revisarlo mucho que digamos.


End file.
